Miss You
by kim midori kimi
Summary: No summary/ pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Haehyuk, Haebum, dan Sibum. warning : GS.
1. Chapter 1

Miss You

Disclameir : semua cast milik orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Haehyuk, Haebum, sibum.

Warning : GS, abal, ide pasaran, gaje,aneh, Typo(selalu waspada), dll.

Para cast fic ini hampir sama dengan fic First Love, Cuma jalan ceritanya yang rada beda, ini juga bisa di sebut versi lainnya fic itu.

Yang tidak suka GS lebih baik jangan di baca.

Don't like don't like, warning berlaku jadi no bash.

Prolog

"Ambil uang itu dan buang anak haram itu, jangan sampai aku melihat wajahmu lagi."

"Aku datang kemari hanya ingin bertemu Yesung Oppa dan meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya, bukan meminta uang dari anda."

"Apa kau sudah lupa jika Yesung sudah tidak ada di Korea."

~~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~

"Ya! Kenapa hanya mengantar pesanan saja lama seka...li."

"Mianhae nona Kibum, tadi saya terjebak macet."

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~

"Berani sekali kau menampakan dirimu lagi di sini."

"Jangan sekali-kali anda mencaci Umma saya, nyonya."

"Jadi ini anak haram itu, kenapa kau tidak membuangnya?"

~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~

"Hei yeoja tidak tau diri menjauhlah dari Hae Oppa, dia adalah tunanganku."

"Kaliankan hanya bertunangan, belum menikah."

~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~~

"Kibum, jauhi namja bernama Donghae itu, dia tidak pantas untukmu."

"Tapi Umma aku mencintainya."

"Kim Kibum!"

"Yesung Oppa, bantu aku meyakinkan Umma."

~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada melihat Donghae bersama dengan yeoja lain."

"Ommo! Kibum apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Cepat panggilkan ambulance kemari!"

~~~~~~ooooooo~~~~~~~

"Andai saja Appa-ku berada di sini pasti aku dan Umma tidak akan hidup seperti ini."

"Memangnya di mana Appamu sekarang."

"Entahlah, Umma tidak pernah mau bercerita tentangnya."

" Kalau begitu anggap saja aku adalah Appamu."

"Gomawo, Yesung ahjussi."

~~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~

"Aku ingin kalian memberi pelajaran pada anaknya Kim Ryeowook."

"Baik nyonya."

"Buat dia menderita."

~~~~~~ooooo~~~~~

"Anda boleh menyakiti saya, anda boleh perlakukan saya seperti apapun, tapi demi apa Donghae juga masih satu darah dengan Yesung Oppa dia juga masih satu darah dengan anda."

~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~

"Gara-gara Ahjusssi yang selalu datang menemui Umma-ku, nenek sihir itu jadi semakin meneror kami."

~~~~ooo~~~~

"Kim Ryeowook aku ingin minta maaf, karena keegoisanku yang membenci orangtuamu kau dan anakmu harus menderita."

"Sebetulnya anda adalah orang yang sangat baik, jika tidak tertutupi kabut dendam."

~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~~

"Jika Oppa memang ingin kembali padaku, buatlah Donghae kembali percaya padamu dan mintalah restu darinya."

Tbc

Hai saya datang dengan fic baru nih,, ini masih prolog, mudah-mudahan suka..

Saya tau saya sedang hiatus tapi ide ini muncul begitu saja...

tenang saja tidak lama lagi chap fullnya bakal di update,,, jadi saya tunggu responnya dulu deh..

jika tidak suka mungkin bakal saya delete lagi...

RnR please.

Kimi.


	2. Chapter 2

Umur cast di sini

Ryeowook = 33 th

Yesung = 35 th

Sungmin = 35 th

Kyuhyun = 33 th

Donghae = 17 th

Eunhyuk = 15 th

Kibum = 20 th

Heechul = 57 th

Miss You

Disclameir : semua cast milik orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Haehyuk, Haebum, sibum.

Warning : GS, abal, ide pasaran, gaje,aneh, Typo(selalu waspada), dll.

para cast di fic ini hampir sama dengan fic First Love, Cuma jalan ceritanya yang rada beda, ini juga bisa di sebut versi lainnya fic itu.

yang nggak suka GS jangan baca.

Don't like don't like, warning berlaku jadi no bash.

Chapter 1

Star

.

.

.

Enjoy

"Saengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida, saranghaneun Kim Donghae, saengil chukha hamnida.." terdengar nyanyian selamat ulang tahun di sebuah rumah mungil di sudut kota Seoul.

Kim Donghae putra tunggal yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook, sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hae Oppa." Ucap seorang yeoja cantik berambut blonde berusia 15 tahun bernama Cho Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk pada Donghae, yeoja blonde itu memeluknya penuh kasih sayang.

"cheonma.." balasnya.

"chukhae nae aegya, semoga kau menjadi anak yang sehat dan selalu pintar." Ucap sang Umma sambil mengecup pipi anaknya.

"Ne Umma, mudah-mudahan di tahun ini kita akan selalu di beri kebahagiaan dan kesehatan bersama." Ujarnya, Ryeowook hanya menatap sedih putra semata wayangnya, bagaimana tidak dari pertama kali putranya berbicara hingga berusia 14 tahun putranya pasti selalu berdo'a ingin bertemu dengan sang Appa, sekali pun kali ini permohonannya berbeda tapi Ryeowook selalu merasa yakin jika dari lubuk hati putranya terdapat keinginan yang sama.

"Oppa, ini hadiah dariku, kajja di buka." Eunhyuk menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Donghae dengan penuh semangat, matanya berbinar-binar begitu Donghae menerimanya dengan senyum yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Gomawo ne Hyukkie." Donghae membuka kado pemberian dari Eunhyuk yang isinya sebuah syal berwarna hijau lumut dengan motif ikan di kedua ujungnya sungguh indah.

"Oppa harus memakainya ne saat musim dingin nanti." Donghae mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Ujarnya, Eunhyuk tentu saja semakin berbinar, anak dari pasangan Cho itu memang sudah lama menyukai Donghae dan kedua orang tua Eunhyuk yaitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang berencana menjodohkan mereka dan hal itu juga di setujui oleh Ryeowook.

"Mian Hae, Umma Cuma bisa memberikan ini untukmu." Ryeowook menyodorkan sebuah kunci motor untuk Donghae.

"Umma, kenapa Umma harus repot-repot membelikan aku ini, lebih baik uangnya di tabung saja." Tolaknya halus, sang Umma tersenyum lembut.

"Hae, sekarang kau sudah memasuki sekolah senior jadi Umma rasa kau sangat membutuhkannya, apa kau lupa Hyukk juga sering berangkat bersamamu." Katanya dengan sedikit bujukan.

"Apa yang di katakan Ahjumma ada benarnya Oppa, terima saja." Eunhyuk juga ikut membujuk Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk pelan dan menerima kunci motor yang di berikan Ummanya, "Gomawo Umma, aku akan menjaga baik-baik apapun yang di berikan Umma untukku." Ucapnya kemudian memeluk sang Umma.

"Umma akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu." Ryeowook mengusap pelan punggung putranya sebelum akhirnya melepas pelukan mereka.

"Nah sekarang bagaimana kalau Donghae Oppa segera memotong kuenya." Seru Eunhyuk tangannya memegang sebuah pisau kue.

"Ah benar juga hae ayo potong dulu kuenya." Donghae memotong kue tart berukuran sedang di depannya dan memasukannya kedalam piring kecil.

"Ini untuk Umma." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sepotong kue pada Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya untuk Hyukkie dulu."

"Tapi..ah sudahlah. Hyukkie ini untuk mu." Ucap Donghae.

"Gomawo Oppa~."

Setelah memberikan potongan kue pertamanya untuk Eunhyuk Donghae pun memotong kembali kuenya untuk di berikan pada sang Umma.

Malam harinya.

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut blonde keluar dari kamarnya hendak menuju dapur, yeoja cantik itu berjalan perlahan.

Grek grek

Namun saat akan masuk Eunhyuk di kejutkan oleh suara aneh yang berasal dari sana, 'Suara apa itu? Ja..jangan-jangan pencuri lagi' ucapnya dalam hati, yeoja cantik pemilik gummy smile itu langsung berbalik arah dan menuju kamar Ryeowook.

Cklek

"Ahjumma, Ahjumma ireonna." Eunhyuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ryeowook.

"Wae Hyukkie?" Ryeowook terbangun dan melihat kearah Eunhyuk.

"Aku mendengar suara aneh di dapur jangan-jangan itu pencuri, Ahjumma aku takut."

"Mwo? Jinja? Kau tidak usah takut ayo kita kesana, Ahjumma akan menghajarnya." Ucap Ryeowook, kedua yeoja itu pun keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara ke arah dapur.

Grek grek

Si 'pencuri' tampaknya masih asik menggeledah rak penyimpanan makanan di dapur sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah alat penggorengan di tangannya.

"Ahjumma aku takut~" rengek Eunhyuk yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Ryeowook.

"Ssst jangan berisik, Ahjumma akan memukulnya sekarang." Bisiknya pelan tangannya teracung dan siap memukulkan penggorengan di tangannya ke arah sang 'pencuri'.

Bletak

Tanpa sungkan Ryeowook memukulkan penggorengan itu ke kepala sang 'pencuri' yang saat itu sedang menutup rak makanan.

"YA APPO!" Teriaknya kesakitan, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk terkejut begitu tau siapa orang yang di kira 'pencuri' itu, ternyata dia adalah Donghae.

"Umma kenapa memukulku T_T?" ringisnya sambil mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang sepertinya benjol.

"Mian, Umma tidak tau Hae." Ryeowook yang merasa bersalah ikut mengusap kepala putranya.

"Aku yang salah ko Oppa, ku kira tadi ada pencuri." Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau ini, masa wajah tampan begini di kira pencuri, hancur deh image prince ku." Katanya penuh percaya diri.

Deg

Ryeowook tersentak mendengar kalimat itu, kata-kata yang persis yang dulu pernah di ucapkan seseorang.

'_**Mianhae Oppa, kupikikr tadi ada pencuri yang masuk kekamarku'**_

'_**Ya! Wajah tampan ku terlalu bagus untuk di samakan dengan pencuri' **_

Ryeowook mengeluarkan setitik cairan bening di ujung matanya bila mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalu nya.

"Umma, uljima aku tidak marah ko pada Umma." Donghae menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir di pipi sang Umma.

"Aniya chagie Umma baik-baik saja, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya Ryeowook lembut.

"Aku sedang mencari makanan Umma." Jawab Donghae agak salah tingkah.

"Dasar kau ini."

"Oppa, Hyukk minta maaf ne." ucap Eunhyuk yang masih berada di belakang Ryeowook dengan raut wajah murung.

"Gwaenchanna, kajja sebaiknya kita kembali kekamar." Eunhyuk kembali ceria dan menuruti ucapan Donghae untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Eunhyuk memang tinggal bersama Ryeowook dan Donghae atas permintaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saat ini berada di China, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar namun mereka harus berpisah karena sungmin pindah ke china bersama keluarganya, usia Sungmin 2 tahun lebih tua dari Ryeowook.

"Umma, kajja Umma juga harus segera beristirahat kembali." Ajak Donghae tangannya merangkul bahu Ryeowook dan menuntunnya kedalam kamar sang Umma.

Setelah berada di dalam kamar Ryeowook mendudukan diri di pinggir tempat tidur miliknya di ikuti sang anak.

"Umma kenapa tidak langsung tidur?" Donghae beringsut dari tempatnya dan berjongkok berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"Umma belum mengantuk Hae." Jawab sang Umma tangannya mengelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah nanti Umma bisa sakit." Bujuk sang anak penuh perhatian.

Ryeowook menatap sedih anaknya, seandainya dia bisa berkata jujur, dia ingin sekali mengatakan kepada sang anak jika dia sedang merindukan seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai Appa dari Donghae, ya hanya Appa bukan suami karena mereka memang belum terikat pernikahan.

"Baiklah Umma akan tidur, tapi kamu juga harus tidur karena besok kamu juga harus pergi ke sekolah." Ucapnya sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Baiklah, jaljayo." Dongahe mengecup sekilas kening Ryeowook kemudian melangkah keluar kamar sang Umma.

Sepeninggal Donghae diam-diam Ryeowook bangkit kembali dari tidurnya, yeoja cantik yang baru berusia 33 tahun itu lebih memilih mendudukkan diri, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah laci kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Grek

Ryeowook membuka laci tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana, sebuah bingkai photo berukuran sedang, di dalam photo tersebut tampak 2 orang remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, seorang yeoja cantik bersurai madu sedang di peluk dari belakang oleh seorang namja tampan berambut hitam lurus yang memiliki mata sipit berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Yesung Oppa, bogoshipeo." Ucapnya lirih, tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Flashback

"Wookie, ada yang ingin Oppa bicarakan berdua denganmu." Ucap seorang namja tampan bermata bulan sabit pada seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil yang saat itu sedang mengobrol di kelas bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ne." Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian melangkah keluar kelas mengikuti sang kekasih, ya mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

Yesung dan Ryeowook terus berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah, sesampainya di sana Yesung langsung memeluk yeoja cantik yang sudah 1 tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

Grep

"Mianhae." Bisik Yesung lirih di telinga Ryeowook.

"Untuk apa Oppa meminta maaf?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"A-aku.. aku akan pindah sekolah." Ucapnya sambil tetap memeluk Ryeowook.

Kedua mata Ryeowook terbelalak, yeoja cantik yang baru memasuki usia 16 tahun itu melepas paksa pelukan sang kekasih dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Maksud Oppa, Oppa akan pergi meninggalkan aku selamanya." Ucap Ryeowook sengit.

"Bu..bukan begitu Wookie. Dengarkan dulu penjelasan Oppa." Yesung berusaha meyakinkan sang kekasih.

"Umma dan Appa meminta Oppa untuk bersekolah di luar negri karena saat Oppa berusia 20 tahun Oppa akan langsung menggantikan posisi Appa di perusahaan jadi Oppa harus banyak belajar di negara luar."

"Mwo? Di luar.. negri?"

"Ne, kemungkinan Oppa akan di sekolahkan kembali di Amerika." Yesung menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Ryeowook yang saat itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jika itu memang demi kebaikan Oppa, tak apa mungkin aku akan menunggu." Ryeowook berusaha menetralkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar karena menangis.

"Oppa berjanji akan segera menemuimu saat Oppa kembali, berjanjilah untuk tidak mencintai siapapun selain Oppa, tunggulah Oppa kembali arra." Yesung kembali memeluk Ryeowook dan menangis di pelukan yeoja yang sudah menjadi separuh hidupnya.

"Kapan Oppa akan berangkat?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Besok malam."

"Tapi kenapa tidak menunggu sampai Oppa lulus saja dan lagi usia Oppa masih 18 tahun."

"Belajar menjadi seorang pebisnis itu tidak membutuhkan waktu sebentar Wookie, maka dari itu Oppa harus berusaha dari sekarang." Jelas Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham, mereka berpelukan cukup lama karena setelah hari itu mereka takan merasakan hal yang sama kembali.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar ucapn Yesung yang pergi ke Amerika, Ryeowook menjadi sedikit pendiam dan jarang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, yeoja mungil bersurai madu itu lebih memilih diam di kelasnya daripada pergi keluar atau hanya sekedar mengobrol ringan bersama teman sekelasnya.

"Wookie kamu kenapa tidak keluar, apa kamu sedang sakit?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik bernama Sunny dia adalah sahabat Ryeowook.

"Gwaencha-.." ucapan Ryeowook terhenti kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari perutnya, mulutnya tiba-tiba merasa mual.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook langsung berlari kekamar mandi sekolah, sesampainya di sana dia langsung menuju kearah washtafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Wookie-ah gwaenchana, kamu kenapa muntah-muntah seperti itu?" tanya Sunny panik saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tampak pucat.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku merasa mual dan pusing, perutku juga sangat tidak enak." Ryeowook memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Kau ini seperti orang yang sedang hamil saja." Candanya.

Deg

"Eh?" Ryeowook tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Sunny, sekalipun yeoja cantik itu hanya bercanda tapi bagi Ryeowook kata-kata itu adalah hal yang paling di takutinya.

"Kajja kita ke UKS."ajak Sunny, baru saja Sunny akan menyeret sang sahabat, Ryeowook menghentikan pergerakan sahabatnya.

"Aku sebaiknya pulang saja Sunny, kau bisa mengijinkan aku kan."

"Ah, baiklah kau tenang saja, memang sebaiknya kau beristirahat di rumah."

Ryeowook akhirnya pulang kerumahnya, di sana dia tidak langsung beristirahat, yeoja mungil itu hanya mengganti bajunya saja kemudian keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Dari hasil tes yang kami dapatkan, anda di nyatakan positif 2 minggu." Ryeowook mencelos mendegar ucapan dokter di depannya.

Hamil

Adalah kalimat yang tidak ingin di dengarnya dari siapapun, tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya, menggugurkannya? Oh tidak dia bukan seorang pembunuh.

"Gomawo uisanim, sepertinya aku harus secepatnya pulang." Ryeowook mengambil kertas yang hasil tesnya dari sang dokter kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada sang dokter.

"Ne sama-sama, saya sarankan jaga kesehatan baik-baik, makan yang teratur dan jangan terlalu cape." Saran sang dokter sebelum Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Seorang yeoja paruh baya keluar sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya yang terlihat sangat mewah dan besar.

"Nugusyo?" tanyanya dingin, terdengar jelas nada angkuh di sana.

"Saya Kim Ryeowook nyonya." Ucap Ryeowook sedikit takut saat berhadapan dengan yeoja yang ternyata adalah Umma dari kekasihnya, dia adalah Kim Heechul.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Yesung Oppa." Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya, keberadaan mereka masih sama yaitu di luar rumah, Heechul tampaknya enggan sekali mempersilahkan yeoja mungil itu untuk masuk.

"Yesung sudah berangkat ke Amerika, bersama Appanya." Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ciri khas seorang bangsawan dengan sejuta keangkuhannya.

"Tapi Yesung Oppa bilang dia akan berangkat malam ini." Bantah Ryeowook, dia tidak percaya begitu saja ucapan yeoja di depannya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menemuinya, tidak mungkin kau datang kemari tanpa alasan kan?" tanya Heechul sedikit penasaran, yeoja berusia sekitar 40 tahunan yang masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah kertas kecil yang di bawa Ryeowook di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"I..ini.." ucapan Ryeowook terpotong ketika tangan Heechul mengambil benda putih di tangannya, kemudian membaca isinya.

"Kau.. hamil?" tanya Heechul tak percaya, Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Heechul bergegas masuk kedalam rumah, membiarkan Ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan sejumlah uang di tangannya lalu melemparkannya di depan Ryeowook.

"Ambil uang itu dan buang anak haram itu, jangan sampai aku melihat wajahmu lagi." Bagaikan tersambar, hati Ryeowook benar-benar sakit saat mendengar ucapan dari Umma kekasihnya, apa yang baru saja di katakannya 'buang'? ya bukannya Ryeowook tidak tahu arti kata 'buang' yang di maksud Heechul, tapi karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku datang kemari hanya ingin bertemu Yesung Oppa dan meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya, bukan meminta uang dari anda."

"Apa kau sudah lupa jika Yesung sudah tidak ada di Korea, kalau memang uang itu tidak cukup katakan saja dan aku akan menambahkannya lagi." Ryeowook diam mematung di tempatnya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Asal kau tau sekalipun anak yang kamu kandung itu adalah anak Yesung aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu bersamanya ingat itu, sekarang pergi dari hadapanku." usirnya yeoja cantik itu memang benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

"Baiklah nyonya saya pergi, sampaikan ucapan selamat tinggal saya untuk Yesung Oppa." Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dari beranda rumah Yesung tanpa mengambil sedikit pun uang yang di berikan Heechul, dalam hati dia bertekad untuk membesarkan anaknya seorang diri.

'Chagie, jangan khawatir Umma akan selalu ada untukmu, kita akan hidup bersama meskipun tanpa kehadiran seorang Appa untukmu' batinnya sambil terus melangkah tanpa arah.

Andai saja dulu dia dan Yesung tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan mungkin hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan bubur tidak akan kembali menjadi beras.

Flashback off

Ryeowook masih termenung, andai saja dia tidak bertemu dengan sungmin, entah akan di bawa bagaimana hidupnya bersama Donghae.

Cklek

"Umma, kan sudah aku bilang untuk tidur kenapa Umma malah bangun lagi." Omel Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kembali kekamarnya.

Ryeowook yang kaget buru-buru menyembunyikan bingkai photo itu ke bawah tempat tidurnya dan menghapus jejak air matanya kemudian tersenyum kearah Donghae.

"Hae, kenapa belum tidur, kau kan besok harus kesekolah?"Donghae menghampiri Umma nya.

"Kenapa Umma malah balik bertanya padaku. Umma tau aku belum belum bisa tidur jika tidak memastikan Umma juga teridur, kajja Umma harus tidur." Perintahnya, sang Umma hanya bisa menuruti saja, maklum anaknya ini akan menjadi sangat cerewet jika melihat Ummanya tidak menjaga kesehatannya,' Sama seperti Appanya' batinnya.

"Aku akan di sini sampai Umma benar-benar tertidur." Lamjutnya dengan nada yang di buat sedikit galak, Ryeowook tersenyum lembut putranya memang sangat perhatian padanya, perlahan kedua matanya menutup begitu juga dengan Donghae yang ikut tidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai dengan kepala yang berada di pinggir tempat tidur sang Umma.

Ke esokan harinya.

Sepulang dari sekolahnya Donghae tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya, namja tampan itu pergi kesebuah restourant pizza milik sahabat baiknya yang berasal dari china bernama Zhoumi.

"Hae, kau sudah datang?"

"Ne, apa ada pesanan pizza yang akan aku antar hari ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, kau antarkan pizza ini sekarang, namanya Kim Kibum dia meminta pesanan ini datang secepatnya, ini alamatnya." Zhoumi memberikan sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan sebuah alamat rumah.

"Ne baiklah, aku berangkat." Donghae keluar dari dalam restourant dengan sekotak pizza di tangannya, menaiki motornya kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Di kediaman kim.

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam sedang menggerutu kesal di depan televisi, yeoja cantik bernama Kibum itu sepertinya sedang kesal karena menunggu sesuatu.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang pesanan ku belum juga datang sih, huh dasar pengantar pizza lelet, awas saja dia kalau sudah datang, huuh." Dumelnya, sambil menggonta-ganti chanel tv di depannya.

Ting tong

Tak lama terdengar suara bell berbunyi dari arah pintu depan rumahnya.

Cklek

"Pesanan datang." Ucap Donghae begitu sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

"Ya! Kenapa hanya mengantar pesanan saja lama seka...li." Kibum terpaku di tempatnya begitu melihat sosok sang pengantar pizza.

"Mianhae nona Kibum, tadi saya terjebak macet." Ucap Donghae tak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya.

'Ommo! Namja ini tampan sekali, seperti pangeran yang ada dalam mimpi ku' batinnya, Kibum tak henti-hentinya menatap namja tampan di depannya.

"Aaaa,, silahkan masuk dulu." Kibum langsung mempersilahkan Donghae untuk masuk, di mana kemarahanmu yang sempat keluar itu? Meluap lagi eoh?.

"Mianhae, tapi tugas saya hanya mengantar pesanan ini kemudian pergi lagi." Jelasnya sesopan mungkin.

"Aaa,, baiklah tapi kau bisa datang lagi kemarikan?" tanya Kibum sambil menyodorkan uang untuk membayar pizza pesanannya.

"Kalau anda memesan lagi mungkin bisa." Ujarnya sambil menerima uang di tangan Kibum.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku kau bisa datang kemari hanya untuk sekedar bermain di rumahku, soalnya aku selalu sendirian di rumah."

"Mungkin kalau soal itu saya tidak bisa karena terlalu sibuk." Donghae melihat jam yang melingkar di tangangnya.

"Aa.. sepertinya saya harus segera pergi banyak pesanan yang harus saya antarkan, nona saya permisi dulu." Pamitnya.

Grep

"Setidaknya beri tau dulu siapa namamu?" Kibum menahan lengan Donghae.

"Kim Donghae." Jawab Donghae singkat kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda menuju ke arah motornya kemudian menaikinya.

Kibum menatap kepergian Donghae dengan tatapan tidak rela, jika boleh jujur Kibum sebenarnya sangat terpesona pada ketampanan Donghae saat yeoja pemilik killer smile itu melihatnya pertama kali.

"Akan aku pastikan kau akan datang menemuiku lagi, Donghae." Gumamnya sambil terus menatap punggung namja yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Donghae saat ini sedang menikmati perjalanan menuju rumahnya, dirnya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam Donghae sedikit mempercepat laju motornya.

Setibanya di depan rumah Donghae melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di depan rumahnya dan dia tau siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Umma, aku pulang."

"Hae kenapa pulang malam lagi nak?" tanya Ryeowook cemas, akhir-akhir ini Donghae memang selalu pulang malam.

"Aku tadi sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah Minho, jadi aku pulang malam." Bohongnya, Ryeowook memang tidak pernah tau jika Donghae mempunyai pekerjaan karena jika dia tau dia pasti sudah melarang anaknya untuk bekerja.

"Baiklah kali ini Umma mengerti."

"Hehe, tapi sepertinya ada yang datang nih." Ucapnya sambil melihat kearah sofa ruang tamu yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Ho, calon menantuku sudah pulang rupanya." Seru seorang namja tampan berambut ikal berwarna coklat.

"Calon Appa, apa kabar?" Donghae menghampiri dan memeluk sosok namja yang memang adalah calon mertuanya, Cho kyuhyun.

"Hae-ah, tidak memeluk calon Umma kedua juga." Ucap seorang yeoja cantik bergigi kelinci yang berada di samping suaminya, dia adalah Cho Sungmin.

"Aa, calon Umma kedua apa kabar?" Donghae melepas pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun dan beralih memeluk yeoja cantik bergigi kelinici itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka yang memang sudah seperti keluarga, pasangan Cho itu memang sudah menandai Donghae sebagai calon menantu mereka, sejak Donghae baru saja di lahirkan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang langsung menikah saat mereka lulus sekolah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kebetulan satu kelas, usia Kyuhyun 2 tahun di bawah Sungmin namun kerena prestasi dan nilainya yang sangat mengagumkan Kyuhyun sering melompat kelas saat masih sekolah.

"Ahjumma aku di acuhkan Appa dan Umma ToT." Adu Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ryeowook.

"Sudah chagie, mereka tidak mengacuhkanmu ko."

"Aigoo, putri cantikku maafkan Appa ne." Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunhyuk kemudian menarik putri satu-satunya kedalam pelukannya.

"Terus kenapa Appa dan Umma tidak langsung menemuiku?" tanya Eunhyuk, pasalnya kedua orangtuanya datang sejak 3 jam yang lalu tapi mereka tidak langsung menemuinya, dan malah sibuk mengeobrol dengan Ryeowook.

"Kami pikir tadi kamu sedang beristirahat chagie, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengorol saja dengan Wookie Ahjumma."

"Dan satu lagi, taa-daa ini kejutan dari Appa dan Umma." Sungmin memperlihatlan sebuag kotak mungil berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Apa itu Umma?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk bersama.

"Ini cincin pertunangan kalian." Ucap pasangan Kyumin berbarengan.

"Kyaa, aku senang sekali, Appa, Umma aku mencintai kalian." Eunhyuk menghambur kepelukan mereka berdua.

"Hyukkie sepertinya senang sekali ne." Celetuk Ryeowook.

"Tapi Umma, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat, maksudku kami masih sekolah jadi..."

"Hae, Umma mengerti tapi kami memang sudah memutuskan untuk segera menunangkan kalian, tapi kamu tenang saja kalian cukup bertukar cincin saja, kalau masalah pestanya mungkin akan di adakan setelah kalian berdua benar-benar sudah lulus." Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Ah, baiklah aku hanya bisa menurut saja." Ujar Donghae, ada sedikit kelegaan di hatinya, namja tampam itu bukannya tidak mau bertunangan hanya saja baginya usia mereka masih sangat muda.

"Oppa, kemari kita harus bertukar cincin." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae penuh semangat.

"Ne." Acara pertunangan pun dimulai, sederhana memang tapi bagi yeoja cantik putri pasangan Cho itu sudah merupakan kebahagiaan yang besar baginya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut hitam bermata sipit tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara, tampak beberapa orang bodyguard yang mengiringi setiap langkah sang namja tampan, dia adalah Kim Yesung.

"Aku kembali." Gumamnya pelan, sebuah senyum pahit di tampilkannya.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan keberadaan Ryeowook?" tanya namja tmapan itu pada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Belum tuan, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami selama ini tapi keberadaannya benar-benar tidak bisa temukan." Yesung terdiam mendengarkan jawaban dari orang yang di tugaskan mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

'Sayang sebenarnya kau berada di mana? 15 tahun aku mencarimu tapi semua usahaku hanya sia-sia, bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukanmu' batinnya frustasi, kesal karena saat dia pertama kali kembali dirinya tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang kekasihnya.

'Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menungguku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?' lirihnya dalam hati, jika saja namja tampan itu tidak mengenakan kacamata hitam, mungkin kita bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan di mata obsidiannya.

TBC

Haiii kimi comeback gag lama kan..

Mudah'n chap ini tidak membosankan dan kapok buat bacanya..XD

Chap ini belum terlalu full soal penjelasannya, jadi seiring berjalannya tiap chap saja.

Buat yang udah review kimi ucapkan terima kasih, mian jika kimi belum bisa bales review dari kalian.

Thank's to :

**Fikaclouds, adel, Yulia Cloudsomnia, kirefa, EternalClouds2421, yensianx, cloude prince, uruskyclouds, asurasky elf, ChoiMerry-Chan, Veeclouds, SnowyMochi, meyy, dwiihae. Hanazawa kay, baby yewook, Park-choikinan, meidi96.**

Terima kasih buat dukungan dan semangatnya ya.

Berhubung besok lebaran kimi ucapkan

MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN

Selamat hari lebaran.

Akhir kata review please.

.

.

.

By

Kimi.


	3. Chapter 3

Umur cast di sini

Ryeowook = 33 th

Yesung = 35 th

Sungmin = 35 th

Kyuhyun = 33 th

Donghae = 17 th

Eunhyuk = 15 th

Kibum = 20 th

Heechul = 57 th

Miss You

Disclameir : semua cast milik orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Haehyuk, Haebum, sibum.

Warning : GS, abal, ide pasaran, gaje,aneh, Typo(selalu waspada), dll.

Para cast fic ini hampir sama dengan fic First Love, Cuma jalan ceritanya yang rada beda, ini juga bisa di sebut versi lainnya fic itu.

Yang nggak suka GS jangan baca.

Don't like don't like, warning berlaku jadi no bash.

Chapter 2

Star

.

.

.

Enjoy

Seorang namja tampan turun dari mobil mewah miliknya di ikuti beberapa bodyguard yang di tugaskan untuk mengawalnya memasuki pelataran rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim, namja tampan bermata sipit itu kemudian masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Sesampainya di dalam atau tepatnya di ruang tamu keluarga Kim, dirinya melihat seorang yeoja cantik berusia sekitar 57 tahun yang berdiri di sana tengah menyambut kedatangannya, sekalipun yeoja itu kini sudah berusia lebih dari 50 tahun namun tak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya.

"Sungie, kenapa tidak memberitahu Umma kalau kau akan pulang hari ini." Katanya sambil memeluk anak pertamanya,

Yesung membalas pelukan Ummanya "Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk Umma."

Tak lama muncul seorang yeoja cantik yang turun dari arah tangga berlari kecil dan menghampiri Yesung, "Oppa!"

Yesung hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang karena yeoja cantik yang memanggilnya Oppa itu langsung menghambur kepelukannya.

"Oppa aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya, senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat Oppa tercinta yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkannya.

"Oppa juga sangat merindukanmu dongsaengku yang cantik." Balasnya memeluk erat adik yang di sayanginya.

"Oppa kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" tanya yeoja cantik bernama Kim Kibum itu.

"Bummie, Oppa mu baru saja datang." sela Heechul.

"Tapi Umma, aku kan hanya bertanya." Kilahnya.

"Tak apa Umma. Mianhae Bummie, Oppa baru bisa pulang sekarang, karena di sana pekerjaan Oppa sangat sibuk, tapi setelah ini Oppa janji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi." 'karena aku juga akan fokus mencari belahan jiwaku yang hilang' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Jinja~?" Kibum memicingkan matanya tanda tidak percaya.

"Ne, karena Oppa sudah meminta pada Appa untuk mengurus perusahaan Appa yang berada di Korea, jadi Oppa akan terus berada di sini." Jelasnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan tinggal lagi di sini Sunggie?" tanya sang Umma.

"Tentu saja Umma ku yang cantik. Bummie bisakah kau mengantarkan Oppa kekamar, Oppa lelah sekali." Pintanya, Kibum mengangguk dan mengambil sebagian barang-barang yang di bawa Yesung.

"Ne, kajja." Dua kakak beradik ittu berjalan menaiki tangga, di ikuti Heechul yang terus memperhatikan putra sulungnya, namja tampan itu memang tidak pernah berubah sejak 15 tahun yang lalu, tetap tegap dan tampan.

Yesung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur miliknya setelah sebelunya membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian, kedua obsidiannya melihat langit-langit kamarnya sambil pikirannya menerawang mengingat kembali kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu yang memutuskannya untuk kembali ke Amerika.

Flashback

Dua tahun setelah kepergian Yesung ke Amerika kini namja itu telah kembali ke Korea, namja tampan itu tidak langsung datang kerumahnya melainkan datang kesebuah apartemen kecil milik seorang yeoja yang sangat di cintainya, Kim Ryeowook.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Nuguseyo?" ucap seorang namja paruh baya dari dalam apartement tersebut, Yesung mengernyit bingung kenapa yang keluar bukan kekasihnya dan malah oranglain.

"Mianhae, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung formal.

"Oh Wookie, dia sudah pindah 2 tahun yang lalu." Jawab namja tersebut.

"Pindah? Lalu dia tinggal di mana sekarang?" Tanya Yesung kaget dengan kepergian kekasihnya yang ternyata sudah lama iu.

"Mian kalau untuk soal itu saya sendiri kurang tau, dia hanya mengatakan akan pindah dan hanya membawa beberapa barang-barangnya saja." Yesug termangu sesaat.

"Gomawo atas pemberitahuannya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, mian sudah mengganggu waktu anda." Pamitnya dan di balas anggukan dari pemilik apartement tersebut.

Yesung berjalan dengan gontai menuju mobil miliknya 'Sayang kau berada dimana? Oppa sudah kembali sayang, setelah 2 tahun sesuai dengan janji Oppa padamu, tapi apa yang yang Oppa dapat sekarang, kau malah menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupan Oppa' batinnya, namja tampan itu kini sudah berada di samping pintu mobilnya, 'Kau tau, Oppa kembali bukan hanya karena ingin menemuimu saja tapi Oppa juga ingin melamarmu' lanjutnya dalam hati, Yesung kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk kedalam, tak lama mesin mobil di nyalakan dan mobil pun melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Yesung kembali kerumahnya dengan perasaan yang sedih dan kecewa, dirinya masih tidak bisa menerima semua ini, saat tiba di rumahnya Kim Heechul –Umma Yesung- menyambut kedatangnya dengan bahagia, sang Umma memberikan ucapan selamat atas kelulusan dan keberhasilan putra sulungnya setelah sekolah di Amerika.

Satu minggu kemudian.

"Sungie, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Heechul, Yesung yang saat itu sedang merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper menoleh dan tersenyum pada sang Umma.

"Keputusanku sudah sangat bulat Umma." Balasnya, tangannya masih sibuk dengan berbagai perlengkapannya untuk kembali pergi ke Amerika.

Yesung memang sudah memutuskan untuk kembali kesana dan tinggal bersama sang Appa, kepergian Yesung ke Amerika bukan tanpa alasan dirinya hanya tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya, karena tidak menemukan sosok yang di cintainya mungkin dengan tinggal di sana dirinya bisa sedikit mngurangi kesedihannya.

"Padahal kau kan bisa mengelola perusahaan Appamu di sini." Kata sang Umma bermaksud sedikit membujuk anaknya agar tidak meluluskan niatnya.

"Aku tau Umma, tapi aku masih perlu belajar dan belajar lagi agar bisa seperti Appa." Ujarnya beralasan.

"Ya sudah terserah padamu saja, Umma harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik di sana."

"Ne Umma." Ucapnya sambil meneruskan kegiatannya memasukan kembali barang-barangnya kedalam koper miliknya.

"Oppa!" seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun masuk ke kamar Yesung.

"Bummie, sini sayang." Yesung membawa Kibum yeodongsaengnya duduk di pangkuannya.

"Oppa kenapa pergi lagi?" tanya gadi kecil itu dengan wajah yang merenggut sedih.

"Oppa harus membantu Appa di luar negri sayang." Jawabnya lembut, tangannya mengelus rambut halus milik Kibum.

"Kapan Oppa akan kembali?"

"Itu tergantung keadaannya, Bummie." Yesung tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti untuk adik kecilnyam namja tampan itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Sepertinya Oppa harus segera berangkat." Yesung beranjak setelah sebelumnya menurunkan Kibum dari pangkuannya.

"Sungie, tidak bisa kah kau tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini?" Heechul berusaha menahan kepergian putra sulungnya.

"Mian Umma, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau ini sudah menjadi keputusanku." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan melewati Ummanya.

Di bandara

Yesung duduk cukup lama di kursi tunggu untuk para penumpang, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara pengumuman untuk penerbangannya di umumkan.

Yesung berjalan menuruni tangga yang akan membawanya kelapangan di mana sebuah pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Amerika berada.

'Sayang dimana pun dirimu berada Oppa harap kau akan baik-baik saja, mudah-mudahan setelah Oppa kembali lagi kemari, kita akan benar-benar bertemu' batinnya sebelum akhirnya pesawat yang kini di naikinya terbang membelah udara.

Flashback off

Yesung menangis dalam diam mengingat usahanya untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya selalu gagal, namja tampan itu memang sengaja menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mencari Ryeowook selama dirinya berada di Amerika namun semuanya itu hanyalah sia-sia.

Ke esokan harinya

Kibum dan 2 orang temannya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampus, ke 3 yeoja itu berada dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam milik Kibum

"Sial, kenapa harus macet segala." Umpat yeoja cantik berambut ikal hitam, Kim Kibum.

"Sudah macet panas lagi." Ucap teman Kibum sambil tangannya mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena udara yang panas dari dalam mobil.

"Bummie nyalakan AC-nya, kita kepanasan nih." Perintah teman Kibum yang lain yang bernama Im Yoona.

"Ne, sudah ku nyalakan." Katanya sambil tangannya selesai menekan tombol AC dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ah~, begini rasanya lebih baik." Ucap salah seorang dari teman Kibum yang bernama Jessica sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Ya! Jangan enak-enakan begitu, seharusnya kau memikirkan cara supaya kita cepat sampai di kampus dengan cepat." Omel Yoona pada temannya yang malah sibuk dengan dunia mimpi paginya.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi, memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu antrian mobil ini melaju kembali, kecuali kalau kita mau berjalan kaki sebagai jalan pintasnya." Balas sang teman tak mau kalah.

Kibum hanya diam tak mempedulikan perdebatan 2 orang teman kampusnya yang selalu ribut tidak jelas seperti itu, yeoja cantik itu melihat-lihat jalanan sekitarnya, pandangan matanya kemudian teralih pada sesosok namja tampan yang berjalan di terotoar, sesaat yeoja cantik itu terpaku akan ketampanan sang namja yang bagai pangeran mimpinya.

"Bummie, kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Yoona, Kibum diam tak merespon masih sibuk dengan obyek yang berjalan di sebrang sana.

"Sepertinya dia sedang melihat sesuatu." Ucap temannya yang lain, kemudian keduanya mengikuti arah pandang sang teman.

"Apa namja berseragam sekolah itu yang jadi target melamunmu, Bummie-ah?" tanya Yoona penuh selidik.

"Ne, dan dia adalah My Prince." Jawabnya, 2 yeoja yang merupakan temannya itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yoona.

"Aku menyukainya saat pertama kali dia datang kerumahku untuk mengantarkan pizza." Jelasnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada 2 temannya.

"Mwo? Pengantar..pizza..yang benar saja, seorang Kim Kibum yang terhormat bisa menyukai bocah SMA yang berprofesi sebagai pengantar pizza." Cibir Yoona, Kibum mendelik kearah Yoona dan metatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatainya, jangan harap aku mau berteman denganmu lagi." Ujarnya dingin, kedua temannya tak ada lagi yang berani angkat bicara saat itu.

"Tapi sepertinya kau punya saingan tuh." Tunjuk Yoona pada seorang yeoja cantik berambut blonde yang kini berjalan bersisian dengan namja tampan itu.

"Mwo?" Kibum melihat kearah yeoja yang di maksud Yoona, ada perasaan cemburu yang datang membakar hatinya dirinya tidak rela jika ada orang yang mendekati namja yang di sukainya.

"Aku turun sebentar, kalian tunggulah di sini." Kibum membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya kemudian keluar.

"Tapi bagaimana jika nanti semua mobil kembali melaju." Protes Jessica, Kibum menggedikan bahu.

"Itu urusan kalian." Ujarnya sambil berlalu untuk menemui sang pangeran.

.

.

.

"Oppa, kenapa Oppa tidak membawa motor yang di berikan Wookie Umma?" tanya yeoja cantik berambut blonde pada seorang namja tampan berwajah ikan ddi sebelahnya, mereka adalah Euhyuk dan Donghae.

"Oppa sedang berhemat Hyukkie, lagi pula jarak sekolah kita tidak terlalu jauhkan." Jawabnya, memang jarak sekolah keduanya tidak lah jauh dari rumah mungil milik Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk yeoja bergummy smile itu saat ini masih menduduki bangku akhir di Junior High School sedangkan Donghae dia merupakan murid kelas XI di Senior High School, gedung sekolah mereka pun saling bersebelahan sehingga mudah bagi keduanya untuk bertemu saat jam istirahat.

Sejak pertunangan mendadak mereka di langsungkan, keduanya jadi semakin dekat Eunhyuk bahkan kini memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan Umma, Donghae awalnya sempat ragu dengan keputusan Ummanya dan juga kedua orangtua Eunhyuk, Donghae bukan tidak mencintai yeoja yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu hanya saja dirinya merasa jika dia dan Eunhyuk masih terlalu kecil untuk segera di tunangkan, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan sang Umma akhirnya dirinya mau bertunangan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, kira-kira hadiah apa ya yang bagus untuk Umma?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir, "Hmm, kurasa kalung sangat cocok untuk Wookie Umma."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku untuk memilihkannya ne." Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, tapi Oppa memang sudah mempunyai uang untuk membelinya?"

"Ne, Oppa baru saja mendapat gaji pertama di tempat kerja Oppa."

"Jinja? Wah aku baru ingat kalau Oppa selama ini bekarja." Ujarnya, memang selama ini hanya Eunhyuk yang tau jika Donghae bekerja di restouran pizza milik Zhoumi.

"Selama ini Umma sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk Oppa, maka sudah sepantasnya Oppa membalas kebaikan Umma selama ini." Imbuhnya, jelas saja tak ada ibu yang tak berkorban untuk anaknya maka sudah sepantasnya kita sebagai anak juga membalas kebaikan ibu yang sudah melahirkan kita.

"Tapi kalau menurutku Oppa ajak saja Wookie Umma, biar dia yang memilih sendiri, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu pandai memilih barang yang cocok untuk seseorang." Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan tunangannya, yeoja cantik itu tidak terlalu banyak menuntut kebersamaan mereka meskipun mereka sudah bertunangan.

"Mungkin kau benar, kajja kita harus berjalan lebih cepat lagi sebelum gerbang sekolah di tutup." Baru saja Donghae akan menarik tangan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menengahi mereka berdua.

"Donghae, apa kabar? Kau masih ingat denganku?" Ucap seorang yeoja cantik berambut ikal berwarna hitam siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum.

"Aa, Nona Kibum. Kabarku sangat baik." Sapanya ramah, sedangkan Eunhyuk menatap sebal yeoja yang menurutnya sudah mengganggu moment berdua mereka.

"Kau masih sekolah Hae-ah?" tanya Kibum, Donghae mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" Donghae balik bertanya.

"Kupikir kau sudah kuliah."

"Memangnya nona Kibum sudah kuliah, berarti aku harus memanggilmu Kibum Noona."

"Aku memang sudah kuliah, tapi kau tidak perlu memanggilku noona, karena aku merasa seperti sudah tua."

"Kau memang terlihat sudah tua eonnie." Ucap Eunhyuk setengah mengejek.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu bocah?" sungut Kibum tak terima.

"Memang kenyataanya kan, Oppa bukankah kita harus secepatnya kesekolah. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat." Eunhyuk dengan paksa menggeser posisi Kibum dan menarik lengan Donghae.

"Dengar ya eonnie, jangan dekati Donghae Oppa mlagi karena aku tidak suka." Ancamnya, Kibum menatap nyalang pada Eunhyuk, berani sekali bocah ini, pikirnya.

"Memangnya siapa dirimu?" desis kibum tajam.

"Aku... tunangannya." Jawab Euhyuk enteng sambil tangannya menarik sang tunangan, Kibum terdiam sementara dua sejoli itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

'Huh, tunangan ya, kita lihat saja nanti' batin Kibum kemudian berjalan menuju mobil hitam miliknya.

"Kau lama sekali Bummie, untung saja jalanan masih macet." Tanya Yoona.

"Tadi aku berbincang sebentar dengannya."

"Tak kusangka ternyata seleramu anak sekolahan Bummie." Ucap Jessica setengah mencibir.

"Lalu kalau dia memang masih sekolah itu menjadi masalah buat kalian." Kibum menatap Jessica tajam.

"Aniya, hanya saja dia lebih cocok jadi adikmu."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku sudah terlanjur jatih hati padanya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kulihat sepertinya tadi kau sempat adu mulut dengan yeoja di sebelah namja itu?" tanya Yoona, Kibum mengangguk.

"Ne, dia adalah tunangan namja itu." Jawab Kibum, kedua mata temannya langsung terbelalak.

"Mwo?" seru keduanya berbarengan, Kibum nampak tidak peduli di hidupkannya kembali mesin mobil miliknya karena sepertinya keadaan lalu lintas sudah kembali normal.

Jessica dan Yoona menatap tak percaya pada Kibum, mereka berdua tak menyangka jika temannya ini akan menyukai seorang namja yang bahkan sudah di miliki oranglain, apa dia sudah tidak waras? Begitulah inner keduanya.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Ryeowook kini berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan keduanya kini berada di sebuah toko yang menjual perhiasan, sesuai rencana namja tampan berwajah ikan itu memang berencana membelikan sebuah kalung untuk sang Umma.

"Hae, untuk apa kita datang ke toko perhiasan ini, bukankah tadi kau bilang hanya ingin membeli baju?" tanya Ryeowook heran, Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak Umma melihat-lihat kalung di sini, di antara kalung yang berjejer di sini mana yang paling Umma inginkan maksudku yang Umma suka?" Ryeowook memperhatikan kalung-kalung itu satu persatu, semuanya sangat bagus dan tentu saja harganya mahal, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulan sabit, mengingatkannya pada seorang namja yang memiliki mata sipit berbentuk bulan sabit yang pernah mengisi hidupnya.

"Umma suka kalung yang itu?" tanya Donghae, Ryeowook cukup terkejut dengan ucapan anaknya dan dia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Tolong ambilkan kalung yang itu." Sang pemilik toko mengangguk kemudian memberikan kalung itu pada Donghae.

"Coba Umma pakai."

"Tapi Hae ini.." tanpa mempedulikan protesan Ummanya Donghae langsung memakaikan kalung itu.

"Cantik, Umma memang sangat cantik." Gumamnya, Ryeowook sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian putranya.

"Berapa harga kalung ini?" tanya Donghae pada pemilik toko itu sambil tangannya kemudian membayarnya setelah di beritahu harganya oleh sang pemilik toko.

"Nah Umma ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya.

"Hae darimana kamu mendapat uang sebanyak itu?" Tanya Ryeowook penuh selidik.

"Aku menabung Umma." Bohongnya, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan jika uang itu adalah gaji pertamanya setelah bekerja karena bisa di pastikan Ryeowook akan menyuruh anaknya untuk berhenti.

"Tapi kau bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk keperluamu Hae." Ucap sang Umma.

"Sesekali aku ingin membahagiakan Umma." Ujarnya, Ryeowook terharu mendengar ucapan putranya.

Bruk

Baru saja Ryeowook dan putranya melangkah keluar dari toko itu, yeoja cantik itu kini bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Akh, mianhae saya tidak senga..ja." Ryeowook membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna begitu melihat sosok yang di tabraknya, sosok yeoja cantik dengan sejuta keangkuhannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul.

"Kau, Kim Ryeowook!" ucap yeoja cantik agak keras.

"Berani sekali kau menampakan dirimu lagi di sini." Ujarnya dingin dan tajam, Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap yeoja di depannya.

"Sa-saya.."

"Jangan sekali-kali anda mencaci Umma saya, nyonya." Bela sang anak yang tidak terima melihat perlakuan Heechul terhadap Ummanya.

"Jadi ini anak haram itu, kenapa kau tidak 'membuangnya'?" Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah yeoja itu.

"Jangan pernah menyebutnya seperti itu nyonya, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah cucu anda." Heechul memandang sinis yeoja di depannya.

"Cucuku, heh jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan mengakuinya." Sinisnya.

"Tak apa jika nyonya memang tidak ingin mengakuinya, setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang mungkin akan mengakuinya nanti."

"Maksudmu putraku, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, jangan pernah berharap kamu bisa bertemu dengannya Kim Ryeowook, dan mengenai anak harammu itu bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu agar kau membuangnya saja." Donghae cukup tersentak mendengar ucapan yeoja paruh baya itu, di lihatnya sang Umma yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang keji seperti itu pada anakku, pada dasarnya tidak tau apa-apa, Donghae lahir karena aku menginginkannya hidup dan tumbuh dengan sehat, hanya orang bodoh saja yang tega membuang anak yang masih di kandungnya." Ucapnya tegas, Heechul terdiam tidak bisa berkata apapun yeoja cantik itu lebih memilih pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook.

Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi yeoja paruh baya itu mendekati Ryeowook dan membisikan sesuatu padanya, "Jangan sampai kau bertemu dengan Yesung atau aku akan membuat anakmu menderita." Ancamnya kemudian berjalan menaiki mobil miliknya kembali dan melaju pergi.

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar ancaman yang di ucapkan Heechul, 'Mungkin sebaiknya aku memang tidak terlalu berharap bisa bertemu dengan Yesung Oppa kembali, karena aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada putraku,'batinnya.

"Umma gwaenchanna? Apa yang barusan di katakan nenek sihir itu?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"Gwaenchanna, Umma baik-baik saja, kajja sebaiknya kita pulang." Donghae mengangguk, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju halte.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu kembali dengan yeoja itu, aku harus memastikan agar Yesung tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Gumamnya, tangannya terkepal erat sorot matanya penuh dengan kebencian.

.

.

.

"Wookie Umma ^^!" seru seorang yeoja berambut blonde dengan penuh semangat saat melihat Ryeowook dan Donghae memasuki rumah mereka.

"Ne chagie."

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah." Ucapnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Mianhae, tadi tempat yang kami kunjungi lumayan jauh jadi memakan waktu lama di perjalanan." Donghae menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kumaafkan sebagai gantinya Oppa harus masak."

"Mwo? Kenapa Oppa yang harus masak?" ujarnya tak terima.

"Harus." Akhirnya dengan segala kepasrahan Donghae berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai memasak sesuatu di sana.

Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan putranya dan calon menantunya itu.

"Hae sekarang semakin dekat saja ya dengan putriku." Ucap sebuah suara di samping Ryeowook.

"Benar eonnie, mereka semakin menunjukan kedekatan mereka sejak bertunangan dan aku senang Donghae tidak pernah merasa ragu lagi."

"Kau tenang saja, ragu atau tidaknya perasaan Donghae pada putriku dia akan tetap jadi menantuku." Ucap Sungmin.

"Tentu saja eonnie, kita kan memang sudah sepakat dari dulu, sebelum mereka lahir." Keduanya terdiam sesaat.

"Wookie, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari Yesung?" Ryeowook tertohok mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, mencarinya? Apa itu artinya dia harus menyerahkan nyawa anaknya, tidak bagai mana pun Donghae adalah pilihannya saat ini dan selamanya.

"Aku.. tidak tau eonnie." Ryeowook menundukan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah Appanya Hae, setidaknya sekalipun kalian tidak bertemu ijinkanlah anakmu untuk melihat rupanya walau hanya lewat sebuah photo." Ryeowook semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, hanya saja biarkanlah sekarang keadaanya seperti ini." Dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu yeoja mungil bersurai madu itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, Sungmin hanya menggeleng melihat sikap sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kibum sedang duduk termenung di sisi jendela kamarnya memandang kearah luar, langit mulai sore mulai menghitam tanda malam hari akan segera tiba.

Cklek

Seorang namja tampan bermata sipit melangkah pelan kearah dongsaengnya yang terlihat tidak terusik sama sekali dengan kedatangannya.

"Sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Yesung dengan suara baritonnya yang khas.

"Oppa, apa salah jika aku mencintai seseorang?" tanya Kibum tanpa menoleh pada namja yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah jika kau memang mencintai orang itu dan orang itu juga mencintaimu tentunya."

"Lalu jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" Yesung memandang heran sang adik, ada apa ini tidak biasanya adiknya menanyakan hal-hal yang berbau percintaan padanya.

"Kau harus belajar melupakannya." Jawab Yesung tegas.

"Huh, percuma meminta pendapat pada Oppa." Ketusnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaki yang di hentakannya ke lantai.

Blam

Pintu di tutup dengan begitu kerasnya dari luar Yesung yang tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan kemarahan adiknya yang tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa mengurut dadanya, 'apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?' batinnya.

Keesokan harinya

"Hae, Hyukkie, Umma pergi berbelanja dulu ne, kalian tolong jaga rumah baik-baik." Perintah Ryeowook yang di jawab anggukan keduanya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang tidak bersekolah di karenakan hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi mereka berdua bebas dari tugas sekolah, tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah kecuali keduanya karena orang tua Eunhyuk sudah berangkat pagi-pagi untuk kembali ke china.

.

.

.

"Sungie, kau mau pergi kemana sudah rapi sekali?" tanya Heechul begitu melihat putra sulungnya turun dari tangga menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar Umma, sudah lama aku ingin menikamti indahnya kota Seoul, dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi aku bebas dari tugas kantor." Jawabnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan ngebut saat kau mengemudikan mobil." Sang Umma mengingatkan.

"Itu pasti." Dan Yesung pun keluar dari rumahnya, di naikinya mobil sedan miliknya dan menyalakan mesin tak lama mobil melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Ryeowook turun di sebuah halte dan berjalan di terotoar jalan dengan langkah ringan, hari ini dia berencana untuk memasak masakan kesukaan putranya Donghae, karena dia baru saja mendapat kiriman uang dari kakak perempuannya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang kini sudah menikah dan menetap di inggris bersama suaminya.

Ryeowook selama ini memang tidak pernah bekerja, dia lebih fokus mengurus Donghae dan membesarkannya Jaejoong sendiri pun sudah tahu perihal kejadian yang dia alami dongsaengnya, semejak mengetahui kehamilan adiknya Jaejoong memang selalu mengiriminya uang lebih agar kebutuhan hidupnya benar-benar tercukupi, sekalipun mereka berdua berpisah jauh namun tidak membuat Jaejoong melupakan adiknya begitu saja, bahkan saat Ryeowook memberitahukan soal kehamilannya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasa malu atau mencela adiknya, dia bahkan memberikan dukungan penuh agar adiknya tetap tegar menghadapi semua masalahnya.

Saat sedang berjalan dengan santainya tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sayang." Panggil namja itu, Ryeowook menoleh namun sedetik kemudian tatapan matanya berubah horor.

'Yesung Oppa' ucapnya dalam hati.

TBC

Haiii kimi hadiiirrrrr dengan hati kembali gembira ^^

Adakah yang masih ingat fic abal ini? Hehehe

Balasan Review

Hanazawa kay : mudah-mudahan sekarang udah ngerti ne ^^v, mampir lagi oke...

oneLoveRyeowook : Wookie hamilnya pas umur 16 tahun tuh, mampir lagi oke...

dwiihae : bener tuh kibum emang suka sama hae..ayo kita halangi kibum supaya jangan ganggu hubungan haehyuk. Kkk

meidi96 : ini udah ketemu tuh ^^d...

RiyantyKWS : oke sip ini udah lanjut...

Double Kim : Heechul benci ama Wook emang ada alasannya tuh...ikuti terus ceritanya ne...

Park min mi : Kibum anaknya chul umma tuh. Tenang aja hae tetap cinta hyuk ko..

EnHai 1504 : makasih udah bilang bagus. Diriku juga kasian nih sama baby wook huks..ne perjuangan yesung emang sia sia tuh selama 15 tahun. Hohoho kalo hae jadi pengantar pizza beneran kimi udah telponin tiap hari buat dateng nganterin pizza...kkk

Yurako Koizumi : kimi juga ngga nyangka ceritanya bakal begini,,hihi..cinta segitiga ya hmmmm #posemikirkelamaan...heechul benci ama wook karena alasan tertentu tuh hehehe...

ChoiMerry-chan : Kibum anaknya Heechul and yeodongsaenganya yeye tuh...

Azurasky elf : wah benarkah... hehe oke ini udah di lanjut...

PaboGirl : hehe mereka emang udah tua tuh and bentar lagi bakal punya cucu/ oops-

y.s : makasih udah bilang bagus,.. ini lanjutannya..

uruskyclouds : hae gag cuek kok Cuma dia ngerasa masih kecil aja tuh kkk. Sibumnya belum nongol tuh, v low mw di munculin secara cepat rayulah kimi pake permen loli #dilemparpiso...

yoongwook: appa sama umma udah ketemu tuh, wah banyak yang bilang heechul jahat ya, ayo kita demo rumah heechul oppa #dibejek-bejek petal...

meyy : yesungnya udah ketemu tuh sama umma v low sama hae belum...XD

clouds prince : kimi juga salut ama wook u.u,,heechul udah dari sononya emang kaya nenek lampir #didemopetals...tenang ceritanya gag bakal nyaesek ko paling keselek #lah..hehehe wook gag bakal benci yeye ko dia kan selalu setia xixixi. Makasih semangatnya.

Yulia Cloudsomnia : bener tuh heechul emang jahatnya gag ketulungan#petalsnyiapintali...kayaknya sih begitu saeng#loh...ne yeppa emang masih setia tuh sama umma*ngiri*, eomma kotanya tak terjangkau tuh dari pengawasan appa...mampir lagi ne saeng...

Veeclouds : makasih udah bilang seru padahal ni ff gag ada apa-apanya tuh, hahaha masalah bisa muncul kapan saja loh..hihi jangan lupa lewat lagi...

Yensianx : ne, ini udah lanjut selamat membaca ^^..

Eternalclouds2421 : ini udah lanjut, moga tidak kecewa ne...eonn juga pengen tuh punya anak kaya hae,,hohoho

93424 : haha namamu lucu boleh eon pake buat no undian #di geplak...ini udah di lanjut...selamat membaca...

Baby Kim : waduh ada author senior nih hehe makasih udah mampir sunbae...

Makasih semuanya yang udah sempet"nya baca fic aneh kimi...yang mau fic ini cepet update nulis lanjutnya harus lebih dari lima ya #nawar-readersngacungingolok-

Oke akhirkata reviewwww

.

.

.

'Kimidori'


	4. Chapter 4

Umur cast di sini

Ryeowook = 33 th

Yesung = 35 th

Sungmin = 35 th

Kyuhyun = 33 th

Donghae = 17 th

Eunhyuk = 15 th

Kibum = 20 th

Heechul = 57 th

Miss You

Disclameir : semua cast milik orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Haehyuk, Haebum, sibum.

Warning : GS, abal, ide pasaran, gaje,aneh, Typo(selalu waspada), dll.

Para cast fic ini hampir sama dengan fic First Love, Cuma jalan ceritanya yang rada beda, ini juga bisa di sebut versi lainnya fic itu.

Yang ngga suka GS jangan di baca.

Don't like don't like, warning berlaku jadi no bash.

Chapter 3

Star

.

.

.

Enjoy

Yesung fov

Aku termenung di dalam mobilku seorang diri, aku sengaja tidak menggunakan jasa supir di rumah karena aku sudah terbiasa pergi berkendara kemana pun tanpa seorang supir.

Saat ini jalanan lumayan macet aktivitas hari minggu memang jauh lebih padat di banding hari-hari biasa, karena selain anak-anak sekolah yang libur para pekerja kantoran pun juga berlibur.

Aku terus memperhatikan jalan di sekitarku, saat aku sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan di terotoar aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal, dia seperti Ryeowook kekasihku.

Deg

Eh? Tunggu Ryeowook benarkah, aku memarkirkan mobilku di pinggir jalan dan mengikuti yeoja yang ku yakini adalah kekasihku, ya semoga saja aku tidak salah.

Aku mencoba menyapanya dengan cara menepuk pelan pundaknya agar dia menoleh dan benar saja dugaanku tidak salah dia adalah Ryeowook, kekasihku.

Yesung fov end

"Sayangku, Kim Ryeowook," Ryeowook reflek berjalan mudur.

"Oppa." Gumamnya pelan bahkan Yesung pun tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"_**Jangan sampai kau bertemu dengan Yesung atau aku akan membuat anakmu menderita."**_

Kata-kata Heechul kembali terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya, apa yang harus di lakukannya ini sangat sulit di satu sisi Ryeowook bahagia karena bisa melihat wajah kekasih yang begitu dirindukannya selama 17 tahun dan di sisi lain Ryeowook tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Sayang wae? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Yesung hendak menyetuh bahu Ryeowook namun tangan itu di tepis olehnya.

"Mian anda salah orang." Ucapnya sambil berlalu dengan langkah cepat, Yesung yang merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ryeowook mengikutinya.

Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya bahkan sudah setengah berlari, Yesung pun sepertinya tak mau kalah namja sipit itu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Ryeowook menoleh kembali kebelakang, 'Oppa kenapa malah mengikutiku?' batinnya yeoja mungil yang kini semakin mempercepat larinya, aksi kejar-kejaran di tengah kerumunan orang yang berjalan pun terjadi bahkan sudah berapa banyak orang yang di tabrak keduanya, yang satu menghindar dan yang satunya lagi tidak mau menyerah.

"Sayang berhenti, jebal kita perlu bicara!" seru Yesung berusaha meminta kekasihnya untuk berhenti, Ryeowook seakan tuli akan panggilan Yesung, yeoja itu bahkan tak menoleh sama sekali.

Ingin sekali rasanya dirinya berhenti dan membiarkan kekasihnya memeluk dirinya setelah sekian lama mereka tak bertemu, namun apalah daya nyawa Donghae sedang di pertaruhkannya untuk sekarang, 'Mianhae Oppa bukan aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin pertemuan kita ini menjadi bencana untuk anak kita' batinnya miris, Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang Yesung semakin dekat dengannya, 'Oppa kumohon jangan mengejar ku' ucapnya dalam hati, yeoja mungil itu terus berlari kecil hingga dia akhirnya melihat pilar bangunan kemudian yeoja mungil itu bersembunyi di sana.

Yesung menghentikan larinya karena dirinya kini kehilangan jejak Ryeowook, kepala besarnya menengok kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Ryeowook namun hasilnya nihil.

"Arrrgghh, sial!" teriaknya frustasi sambil tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar, tanpa di sadarinya Ryeowook mengintip di balik pilar tempatnya bersembunyi yang tepat di belakang Yesung.

"Oppa mianhae." Lirihnya, cairan bening mulai turun di kedua mata caramel milik Ryeowook.

Yeoja mungil itu menengok kembali ketempat di mana Yesung berdiri tadi, Yesung sudah tidak ada di sana sepertinya dia sudah pergi, Ryeowook keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan berlawanan dengan arah tujuannya yeoja itu berniat kembali ke halte dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Grep

Belum tiga langkah Ryeowook berjalan seseorang sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Bisiknya lirih di telinga Ryeowook, "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk pergi lagi dari hidupku."

Ryeowook tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya, "Lepaskan aku Oppa, biarkan aku pergi." Ucapnya di sela tangisnya.

"Beginikah caramu menghukumku, tidak cukupkah selama ini aku tersiksa karena mencari keberadaanmu."

"Oppa.."

"15 tahun Oppa mencarimu tapi begini yang Oppa dapat setelah berhasil menemukanmu?" Ryeowook bungkam tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, Yesung membalikan tubuh kekasihnya agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Jawab Oppa Kim Ryeowook." Katanya menuntut jawaban dari yeoja mungil di depannya.

Brukh

Ryeowook menubruk tubuh Yesung kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Mianhae Oppa, jebal mianhae." Tangis Ryeowook semakin menjadi dan yeoja mungil itu terus mengucapkan kata maaf pada kekasihnya.

"Apa yang perlu di maafkan, seharusnya di sini Oppa lah yang meminta maaf karena telah nekat meninggalkanmu." Yesung balas memeluk tubuh Ryeowook.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain saja." Ajak Yesung yang di balas anggukan kepala dari Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Mobbit cafe

"Jadi bisa tolong di jelaskan selama ini kau kemana saja?" tanya Yesung layaknya seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi tersangkanya.

"Aku selama ini berada di China bersama Sungmin eonnie dan Kyuhyun." Jawabnya agak kaku.

"China? Kapan dirimu pindah kesana?"

"Sejak Oppa pergi ke Amerika, saat itu Sungmin eonnie datang ke apartementku dan dia mengajakku ikut ke China karena kedua orangtua Sungmin eonnie sudah meninggal dan dia hanya seorang diri jadi aku di minta untuk menemaninya." Jelas yeoja mungil itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun kenapa kalian bisa serumah dengannya?"

"Karena Kyuhyun adalah suami Sungmin eonnie, mereka menikah setelah mereka lulus sekolah lalu dua tahun kemudian mereka memiliki anak."

"Pantas saja Oppa benar-benar kesulitan mencarimu, lalu kapan kau memutuskan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Tepat saat ulang tahun anak mereka yang kelima, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea."

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak bekerja selama ini?"

"Aku selama ini hanya diam saja di rumah, karena Jaejoong eonnie yang memberiku kebutuhan sehari-hari di samping itu aku juga merawat anak Sungmin eonnie." 'dan juga anakku' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau tau, tepat dua tahun sejak kepergian Oppa ke Amerika, Oppa kembali dan berusaha menemuimu tapi apa yang Oppa dapat saat itu adalah kepergianmu yang entah kapan."

"Lalu apa sekarang kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang mendampingi hidupmu?" tanya Yesung kali ini ucapannya agak tajam.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, "Tidak." Jawabnya, Yesung bernafas lega.

"Bagus karena Oppa tidak segan-segan membunuhnya jika memang terjadi." Ucapnya santai, Ryeowook ternganga mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Apa maksud Oppa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"_Because__you are mine__now__and__forever__, __I__will__not__let anyone__have__you,__I'll__make__it." _Ryeowook terharu mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, namja tampan di depannya memang tidak pernah berubah, sifatnya yang pencemburu dan posessive terhadap dirinya tidak hilang sama sekali.

"Oppa aku..."

Drrrrttt drrrtttt

Bunyi ponsel milik Ryeowook menghentikan kalimat yang akan di keluarkannya, di liriknya layar ponsel miliknya ternyata sebuah pesan masuk.

**From Handsome Hae**

**Ummaaa~ laapppaaarrrr ~ -_-. **

"Hffttt..." Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat pesan singkat dari putranya, apalagi saat membaca nama yang tertera ponselnya, nama itu sebenarnya di tulis sendiri oleh Donghae.

**To Handsome Hae**

**Ne chagie Umma sebentar lagi pulang dan memasak tunggu sebentar lagi ne. **

Ryeowook membalas pesan putranya tak lupa dengan senyum kecilnya dan hal itu menyebabkan namja di depannya sedikit terabaikan.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, Ryeowook melihat kearah Yesung.

"Anaknya Minnie eonnie, sepertinya dia sudah menunggu kepulangan ku." Jawabnya. Ryeowook kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Oppa sepertinya aku harus segera pulang."

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih lama lagi di sini, Oppa masih sangat rindu padamu." Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Mian Oppa, mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Harus, bukan mungkin." Ralatnya penuh penekanan.

"Ne ne, kalau begitu aku pergi."ujarya, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam cafe.

"Oppa antar kau pulang. Katakan di mana rumahmu yang sekarang?" tanya Yesung sambil mengejar langkah yeoja mungil di depannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Yesung.

"Oppa sebaiknya pulang saja, lagi pula aku tidak akan langsung pulang kerumah karena aku akan berbelanja dulu, jadi percuma saja Oppa repot-repot mengantarku." Yesung terdiam tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kau memang keras kepala dan sipat mu itu tidak berubah dari dulu. Kau boleh pergi tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Oppa minta no ponselmu sekarang."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Mana ponselmu sini." Dengan berat hati yeoja mungil itu memberikan ponselnya, dari pada dirinya mendapat sesuatu yang spescial dari kekasihnya lebih baik menyerahkannya saja.

Jemari mungil Yesung dengan lincahnya mengetik beberapa digit nomor di ponsel milik Ryeowook kemudian namja itu menekan tombol call, tak lama terdengar bunyi ponsel di kantong celana milik Yesung.

"Ini ponselmu, di situ juga sudah ada nomor ponselku awas saja jika kau berani menghapusnya sayang." Ucapnya tajam dan dengan sedikit ancaman.

"Ne." Ryeowook mengangguk pasrah, percuma memprotes ucapan kekasihnya itu.

Chup

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan dan juga saat kau pulang, Oppa juga harus pergi, pai." Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi yeoja mungil yang kini tengah terpaku sambil sebelah tangannya memegang bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup kekasihnya. Yeoja mungil itu terus melihat kekasihnya yang kini sudah menaiki mobilnya.

Sesaat kemudian Ryeowook tersadar kembali 'Aigoo, kenapa aku malah melamun saja aku kan harus berbelanja, ini semua gara-gara Yesung Oppa yang seenaknya saja.' Batinnya, Ryeowook kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pasar yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman rumahnya, yeoja mungil itu kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Umma kenapa lama sekali pulangnya?" tanya Donghae begitu Ryeowook sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"Mian, tadi Umma bertemu dengan teman lama dan mengobrol sebentar dengannya." Bohongnya, tidak mungkin kan Ryeowook mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika dirinya baru saja bertemu dengan Appa dari anaknya.

"Namja atau yeoja?" tanya Donghae agak tajam, namja ikan itu memang tidak pernah suka jika Ummanya berteman dengan seorang namja karena Ryeowook adalah milik Appanya.

"Tentu saja yeoja." Jawab Ryeowook, Donghae menatap Ryeowook penuh selidik.

"Jinja~?" Donghae merasa tidak yakin.

"Ya! Jangan menatap Umma seperti itu." Seru Ryeowook, Donghae mendengus.

"Awas saja ya kalau Umma sampai berpacaran lagi, ku adukan pada Appa nanti jika sudah bertemu."

"Ya! Kau pikir berapa Umur Umma mu ini." Donghae terkekeh melihat reaksi Ummanya yang lucu di matanya.

"Ne, ne, Umma memang sudah kepala 3 tapi wajah Umma tidak meyakinkan tuh, kkk." Godanya kemudian meninggalkan Ryeowook yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu karena ucapan anaknya itu.

"Ya! Kim Donghae!" Donghae tertawa cukup keras saat mendengar seruan Ummanya, namja berwajah ikan itu memang senang sekali menggoda Ummanya.

.

.

.

Yesung masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan wajah yang ceria dan sesekali tersenyum manis dirinya sangat bahagia karena telah berhasil menemukan kekasihnya meskipun masih belum bersama.

"Sungie sudah pulang?" tanya yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Ummanya.

"Ne." Jawab namja tampan itu masih memasang wajah ceria dan senyum manisnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang sekali? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia Sungie?" tanya sang Umma.

"Ne, aku memang baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia."

"Bolehkah Umma mengetahuinya?"

"Aku.."

"Oppa darimana saja? Teganya Oppa tidak mengajakku." Seruan dari Kibum menyelamatkan Yesung dari pertanyaan Ummanya, Yesung tidak ingin Heechul tahu jika dirinya baru saja bertemu dengan Ryeowook karena dirinya tahu sang Umma sangat tidak menyukai kekasihnya.

"Oppa tadi jalan-jalan sebentar di luar, mianhae Oppa tidak mengajakmu." Kibum mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aishhh Oppa tega, huh." Ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang terkekeh melihat tingkah dongsaeng satu-satunya itu, sedangkan Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sepertinya dia lupa dengan pertanyaanya untuk Yesung terbukti dia tidak meminta jawaban dari putranya.

Malam harinya.

Ryeowook sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil melihat-lihat album photo putranya ketika masih bayi.

'Tidak terasa waktu cepat seklai berlalu, dulu kau masih sekecil ini dan sekarang kau bahkan lebih tinggi dari Umma' ucapnya dalam hati.

Drrrtttt drrrttt

Bunyi ponsel milik Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan yeoja mungil yang sedang melihat-lihat album photo itu.

Di raihnya ponsel yang berada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, ternyata sebuah pesan masuk, mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna begitu melihat nama kekasihnya yang tertera di ponsel itu.

**From : Perfeck prince Yeye**

**Sayang apa kau sudah tidur, semoga saja belum.**

**Miss You. **

'Apa-apa nama dan pesannya itu' batinnya sweatdrope, Yesung memang menjuluki dirinya sendiri dengan nama itu saat masih remaja dan sampai sekarang pun sepertinya masih berlaku.

**To : Perfeck Prince Yeye**

**Aku belum tidur Oppa.**

Balasnya, agak ragu juga saat megirimkannya.

**From : Perfeck Prince Yeye**

**Kau tau malam ini sangat indah sekali seindah wajah manismu.**

**Oppa jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi sayang. **

Ryeowook tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat membaca balasan dari kekasihnya.

**To :** **Perfeck Prince Yeye**

**Ya! Oppa tidak kah kau sadar umurmu sekarang sudah berapa jangan menulis gombalan seperti anak remaja.**

Ryeowook mengirim balasannya lagi.

**From : Perfeck Prince Yeye**

**Walau pun umur sudah tua tapi masih memiliki jiwa yang muda, lagi pula kita sudah lama kan tidak bertemu, memangnya kau tidak merindukan Oppa?**

"Pppttt.." Ryeowook menahan tawanya saat membaca kembali pesan dari Yesung, ada-ada saja ucapan namja bermata sipit itu.

**To :** **Perfeck Prince Yeye**

**Tentu saja aku sangat merindukan Oppa.**

**Oppa namamu sungguh aneh.**

Ryeowook kembali menekan tombol send setelah mengetik beberapa kalimat sebagai balasan pesannya, biarlah dia melupakan dulu ancaman Heechul yang melarangnya untuk kembali berhubungan dengan Yesung.

**From :** **Perfeck Prince Yeye**

**Itu adalah nama terbagus dalam sejarah masa remajaku.**

**Oppa juga menamaimu dengan nama yang dulu pernah kau berikan sayang.**

'**Angel Princess Wookie'**

**Masih ingat kan?**

"Mwo?" Ryeowook tampak kaget, bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan julukan aneh masa remajanya yang di berikan kekasihnya, ya nama aneh itu sebenarnya Yesung juga yang memberikannya. Ck ck.

**To :** **Perfeck Prince Yeye**

**Ya! Bukankah yang menamainya Oppa sendiri.**

Balasnya.

**From :** **Perfeck Prince Yeye**

**Haha**

**Memang.**

**Tapi kau suka kan.**

Blush

Ryeowook merona, sungguh dia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dengan kekasihnya, saling mengirim pesan dan juga kalimat gombalan atau godaan yang selalu di kirim kekasihnya jika mereka sedang mengirim pesan.

**To :** **Perfeck Prince Yeye**

**Ya!**

**Berhenti menggodaku seperti itu, huh.**

**Oppa, aku mau tidur dulu ini sudah malam dan Oppa juga harus segera tidur.**

Ryeowook menyudahi percakapan pesan mereka, sebenarnya bermaksud supaya Yesung tidak menggodanya lagi.

**From :** **Perfeck Prince Yeye**

**Ne, baiklah.**

**Istirahat dengan baik ne, besok kita akan lanjutkan lagi.**

**Jalja Chagie~**

**Chu~**

Blush

Lagi-lagi yeoja mungil itu di buat merona oleh kekasihnya, Ryeowook memeluk ponsel yang masih terbuka pesan masuk dari kekasihnya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, perlahan iris caramelnya mulai tertutup.

Keesokan harinya.

Donghae seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah langsung datang ke restourant pizza milik Zhoumi untuk kembali bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza namun kali ini dia tidak seorang diri karena sang tunangan a.k.a Cho Eunhyuk juga ikut bersamanya, yeoja cantik berambut blonde itu ikut bukan karena dia juga bekerja tapi karena dia ingin menemui sahabatnya Henry yang juga bekerja di sana sekalugus yeojachingu dari Zhoumi.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, keduanya langsung masuk kedalam restourant.

"HYUKKIE!" teriak seorang yeoja cantik berpipi mochi memiliki rambut ikal cokelat panjang, ya dia adalah Henry.

"Nly, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itukan." Tegur kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hehe mian." Cengirnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghampiri kedua sejoli itu.

"Mimi ge, apa ada pesanan yang harus ku antar sekarang?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, hari ini kau bekerja di sini saja, membantu Henry dan yang lainnya." Jawab namja jangkung berambut merah itu.

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengantar pesanan sekarang?"

"Tugasmu sudah ku berikan pada pegawai baru di sini, jadi kau mulai sekarang tidak perlu jadi pengantar lagi." Denghae mengangguk paham.

"Hyukkie, apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Henry.

"Ne, aku ingin memesan pizza dan juga beberapa snack secepatnya kau antarkan ke mejaku."

"Ne lalu di mana mejamu?" tanya yeoja berpipi mochi itu lagi.

"Itu yang nomor 6 saja." Tunjuknya pada sebuah meja dengan tempat duduknya yang masih kosong.

"Yap, silahkan kau duduk dulu dan tunggulah pesanannya." Henry beranjak untuk pergi kedapur.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus mengganti bajuku." Ucap Donghae kemudian berjaolan kearah ruang ganti untuk pegawai.

Eunhyuk duduk dengan manisnya sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, sesekali dirinya melihat-lihat sekitarnya, tanpa sengaja arah pandangnya tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam restourant.

"Yeoja itukan yang waktu itu menggangguku dan Hae Oppa, mau apa dia kemari." Gumamnya pelan, tatapannya berubah tajam dan terus memperhatikan gerak gerik yeoja cantik berambut hitam yang ternyata adalah Kibum.

"Hyukkie, ini pesananmu." Ucap Henry sambil meletakan pesanan sahabatnya.

"Ah ne, Gomawo Mochi." Henry mengangguk.

"Eh, Mochi kau lihat yeoja yang duduk di meja no 11 itu."

"Ah, yang itu, ne wae?" tanya Henry sambil mendudukan dirinya di sampng Eunhyuk.

Brak

Eunhyuk menusuk potongan pizza menggunakan garpu dengan agak kasar, kemudian memakannya dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau tau, yeoja menyebalkan itu berani sekali mendekatI Hae Oppa." Geramnya, Eunhyuk terus memasukan beberapa potong pizza ke dalam mulutnya, layaknya manusia yang kesetanan Eunhyuk bahkan mengunyah dan menelan makannya sangat cepat membuat sahabat yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangakan mulutnya.

"Hyukk, apa benar kau ini anaknya Kyuhyun Ahjussi yang terhormat, melihat cara makan mu yang seperti orang kelaparan itu rasanya sangat aneh." Eunhyuk melirik tajam sahabatnya.

"Ya! Bukannya mendengar ceritaku kau malah menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak, dan aku ini adalah putri kandung dari Cho Kyuhyun, aku hanya kesal saja pada yeoja itu." Ujarnya tatapan matanya tetap tajam dan tertuju pada Kibum.

"Ne, kau tau akhir-akhir ini yeoja itu memang sering datang kemari dan aku heran dia hanya mau di layani Hae Oppa."

"Itulah kenapa sekarang aku sengaja ikut kemari dengan alasan ingin bertemu denganmu." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Ne ne aku mengerti, memang sulit punya pacar yang tampan, kadang aku juga sering cemburu jika ada yeoja yang mendekati Mimi ge. Aa sepertinya aku harus segera kembali untuk mengantar pesanan, aku kesana dulu." Henry berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melangkah kearah dapur.

"Nly, kau antar pesanan ini ke meja no 11 ya." Donghae memberikan nampan berisi satu porsi pizza dan 3 gelas soft drink.

"Ne." Henry berjalan ke meja tempat di mana Kibum duduk bersama dua orang temannya.

"Ini pesanannya." Ucap Henry sopan.

"Kok yang mengantarnya kamu bukan Hae?" tanya Kibum ketus.

"Tugas Hae itu sekarang koki di dapur, kalau nona memang ingin di layani olehnya ke dapur saja sana." Jawab Henry tak kalah sinis.

"Sudahlah Bummie-ah, kita nikmati saja hidangannya dulu baru kau temui pangeranmu itu." Jessica mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

Tap tap tap

"Hei yeoja tidak tau diri menjauhlah dari Hae Oppa, dia adalah tunanganku." Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri mereka dan langsung mencaci Kibum.

"Kaliankan hanya bertunangan belum menikah." Ujar yeoja pemilik killer smile itu enteng.

Brak

Eunhyuk menggebrak meja di depannya, "Apa kau tidak mengerti hanya dengan kata-kata!"

"Trus kamu maunya apa?" Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, dengan sikap menantangnya.

"Mau ku ya ini.."

Byurr

Eunhyuk mengambil minuman soft drink milik Kibum dan menyiramkannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah." Kibum pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Byurr

"YA! KAU.." Eunhyuk menarik rambut Kibum, namun 2 orang teman Kibum yaitu Jessica dan Yoona.

Bruk

Enhyuk jatuh tersungkur di lantai karena dorongan 2 teman Kibum, nmun Eunhyuk kembali berdiri dan menyerang Kibum.

"Jauhi Hae Oppa, kau dengar jauhi dia!" teriaknya sambil terus menyerang Kibum dan ternyata Kibum juga menyerangnya, orang-orang banyak berkerubung di sana.

Henry tidak tinggal diam dia langsung berlari menemui Donghae.

"Oppa! Hyuukie berkelahi dengan seorang yeoja." Donghae yang sedang memasak di dapur langsung mematikan kompor dan menunda masakannya.

"Mwo?"

"Ne kajja, sebelum makin parah suasananya." Donghae mengangguk dan mengikuti Henry.

Eunhyuk dan Kibum masih terus saling menyerang.

"Hentikan Hyukk jangan seperti ini." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan langsung mendekapnya.

"Tapi dia ingin merebut Oppa dariku..hikh aku tidak terima.." isaknya.

"Sudah jangan menangis Oppa sangat mencintaimu." Bisiknya menenangkan kekasihnya.

Kibum yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya, cemburu dan marah tentunya, 'Aku akan merebutmu darinya' tekadnya dalam hati.

"Mianhae, nona Kibum, Eunhyuk sudah membuatmu terluka." Kibum hanya diam dengan sorot mata kebencian yang di tujukannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Oppa untuk apa meminta maaf padanya, seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf padaku."

"Ne ne sudah kita pergi saja ne." Donghae membawa kekasihnya menjauh dari sana.

"Urusan kita belum selesai!" Seru Kibum saat keduanya mulai menjauh.

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT!" Balas Yeoja berambut blonde itu.

Orang-orang yang berkerubung kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing atas permintaan dari Zhoumi, sedangkan Kibum dan 2 orang temannya langsung pergi setelah sebelumnya meletakan beberapa lembar uang di meja.

Di ruang ganti.

"Appo, sakit Oppa." Rengek Eunhyuk saat Donghae mengobati luka di wajah Eunhyuk yang terkena cakaran Kibum.

"Ne, ini juga sudah pelan-pelan. Kenapa kamu berkelahi dengan nona Kibum, Hyukkie?"

"Karena dia tidak mau menjauhi Oppa, aku takut dia merebut Oppa dariku." Donghae tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluk kekasihnya.

"Oppa tidak mungkin berpaling dari mu."

"Ne tapi dia sudah berani mendekati Oppa, buktinya dia sering datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu dengan Oppa." Eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tenang saja mulai saat ini Oppa akan menjauhinya."

"Janji."

"Ne." Keduanya saling mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

.

.

.

Kibum pulang kerumahnya dengan keadaan yang berantakan, rambut dan sebagaian bajunya basah karena insidennya dengan Eunhyuk, kedua temannya pun tidak satu mobil dengannya mereka memilih menaiki taksi daripada satu mobil dengan Kibum yang sedang marah.

Kibum berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Bummie kau kenapa berantakan seperti itu?" tanya Heechul saat Kibum hendak menaiki tangga.

"Umma sebaiknya jangan bertanya dulu, aku sedang badmood." Ucap Kibum sambil meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu aneh sekali." Gumam Heechul, sambil terus memperhatikan anaknya yang kini sudah menuju lantai atas tak lama terdengar bunyi pintu kamar yang di tutup dengan sangat kasar oleh pemiliknya.

.

.

.

Yesung mengendarai mobilnya seorang diri, dirinya baru saja pulang dari kantor miliknya, saat melewati jalan yang sepi mobilnya di jegat beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Yesung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri namja yang berjumlah 4 orang itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Yesung, namun bukannya menjawab orang-orang itu malah menyerangnya.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya yesung lagi,yang terus menghindari serangan orang-orang itu.

"Serahkan semua barang-barang berhargamu." Ucap salah satu dari penyerang itu.

"Aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

"Kami tidak percaya."

Buagh

Yesung terkena pukulan orang-orang itu, bahkan kini dia sudah kehabisan tenaga karena terlalu lelah setelah bekerja di tambah dia juga berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu kini merasa seluruh ubuhnya lemas bahkan untuk melawanpun rasanya sulit, salah seorang di antara mereka hendak memukulnya lagi, namun sebuah tangan berhasil menahannya.

"Beraninya kalian pada orang yang sudah tidak berdaya." Ucap seorang namja berpakaian seragam sekolah.

"Kau berani sekali bocah." Orang-orang itu kembali melancarkan aksinya, namun seprtinya tenaga namja itu jauh lebih kuat terbukti ke empat penjahat itu melarikan diri karena merasa kalah.

"Cih dasar pengecut." Umpatnya, namja itu kemudian mengahampiri Yesung.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?" tanyanya.

"Ne, gomawo sudah menolongku, kalau tidak ada kau pasti aku sudah sekarat." Jawab Yesung, namja di depannya tersenyum.

"Ne, sebaiknya anda berhati-hati saat melewati jalan ini, di sini memang rawan perampokan." Jelasnya, Yesung mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan." Pamit namja itu.

"Ah, ne semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap Yesung, namja itu mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu dulu siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung, namja itu mengahentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Namaku Kim Donghae." Jawabnya kemudian menerusakan kembali langkahnya.

TBC

Chap 3 dataaaang

Adakah yang menantikannya? Hehe

Mianhae kalo updatenya lama, diriku sedang dalam masa sibuk bekerja..

Oke sebelumnya balasan review dulu

Mie2ryeosom : hoho banyak tuh yang bilang begitu, makasih udah review..

Leetaoury : ne yewook emang udah ketemu tuh, makasih udah mampir...

Fikaclouds : bener tuh chulpa emang paling sadis #plakk.. kibum emang suka sama hae...hehe oke silahkan mampir lagi.

Heldamagnae : ne itu memang Yesung...makasih udah review..

Lailatul magfiroh 16 : hwaaaa dongsaeng + reader hyperaktive –ku hohoho dirimu akhirnya muncul juga... bwahahahaha sengaja di tbc...ne chulpa emang kejam tuh...yewook moment hadiiirrrr..makasih buat dukungannya..makasih udah review jangan lupa mampir lagi ne...

Yulia cloudsomnia : ne tenang aja kibum gag bakal jadi sama hae kok, kan hae cinta hyukkie...heechul memang kejam tuh...ne yang manggil sayang emang yeppa...makasih udah mampir..

PaboGirl : wew langka ya,,hihi emang bener sih.. kibum emang suka tuh sama hae..hahaha makasih udah review...

EternalClouds2421 : waduh deg-degan ya..hahaha ini udah di lanjut..gomawo

Cloud prince : ne bummie emang ahjumma nya hae tuh...tenang aja hae orangnya memang setia kok... soal kenapa respon hae biasa saja saat itu ntar juga bakal ada jawabannya kok...hohoho tbc-nya pengen nempel aja...ini udah di lanjut moga tetap suka makasih juga buat semangatnya...

Ai Rin Lee : sip udah di lanjut nih

Anfani ryeosomni : makasih udah review..mampir lagi ne...

Guest : ne heechul emang jahat tuh hahaha.. gomawo udah review..

ChoiMerry-chan : ne ini udah di lanjut.. makasih..

EnHai 1504 : bener kibum emang nyebelin tuh baru kenal udah langsung suka hahaha..di lihat dari logatnya kayanya dirimu orang sunda nih #soktahu..  
kenapa heenim bisa benci wook nanti juga bakal ke jawab ko..ok tetap mengikuti ne...

AmuHinaChan :oke ini udah update..

Norhasimah elfishy : oke siipp...

Veeclouds : hehe nanti ada alasannya kok kenapa reaksinya biasa-biasa aja..yewook memang keteku tuh sama umma..buat pasangan kibum udah pasti bang kuda dong.. hohoho low mw ama kibum berarti harus siap di seruduk kuda tuh..kkk

Yurako koizumi : ne ini udah update haha makasih udah mampir.

Dwihae : ne mereka udah ketemuan tuh..heechul emang kejam ato kta rajam rame2 # di demo petals...oke ini udah update.

Cloudswan : ini udah lanjut...

OneLoveRyeowook : ini udah di lanjut.. yesung emang gag tau tuh wook hamil anak dia... haha makasih udah mampir..

LoveHenry : ne kibum memang sengaja di bikin rada agresif, kan menyesuaikan dengan jalan ceritanya...oke makasih udah mampir...

Merli san 7 : ne haehyuk tak terpisahkan tuh...bang siwon nanti kimi hadirin kok paling di chap 5 or 6...oke ini udah update...

Baby kim : siwon memang akan muncul antara chap 5 atau 6 tuh..hahaha makasih reviewnya.

Meyy : ini udah di lanjut,, gomawo...

Hanazawa Kay : ne kibum emang tantenya hae tuh...yewook pasti bersatu kok...makasih udah mampir...

Meidi96 : ayo kita sumpel mulut chulpa rame2#plakkk..hoho gag ko gag bakal kejam Cuma sedikit aja(?) lha...makasih udah mampir...

Fieeloving13 : ini udah di lanjut...gomawo...

Makasih buat para reader yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini.. kimi merasa senang sekali jika membaca review yang berisi kata lanjut dan semangat dari kalian,,

Akhir kata review please..

.

.

.

'Kimidori'


	5. Chapter 5

Umur cast di sini

Ryeowook = 33 th

Yesung = 35 th

Sungmin = 35 th

Kyuhyun = 33 th

Donghae = 17 th

Eunhyuk = 15 th

Kibum = 20 th

Heechul = 57 th

Miss You

Disclameir : semua cast milik orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Haehyuk, Haebum, sibum.

Warning : GS, abal, ide pasaran, gaje,aneh, Typo(selalu waspada), dll.

Para cast fic ini hampir sama dengan fic First Love, Cuma jalan ceritanya yang rada beda, ini juga bisa di sebut versi lainnya fic itu.

Yang ngga suka GS jangan di baca.

Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca KLIK BACK aja oke,... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash._

Chapter 4

Star

.

.

.

Enjoy

Yesung terus memperhatikan kepergian Donghae, entah kenapa seperti ada perasaan kecewa saat namja berwajah ikan itu pergi seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang.

'_**Oppa kalau suatu saat nanti aku memiliki seorang anak namja, aku akan memberinya nama Donghae'**_

'_**Kenapa harus Donghae, Sungwook saja'**_

'_**Ani, pokonya aku akan menamainya Donghae'**_

Yesung tersenyum lembut mengingat kembali kenangan masalalunya, 'Donghae ya, mungkinkah? Ah tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin'batinnya, tanpa banyak berpikir Yesung kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menghidupkan mesinya kemudian melaju ke arah rumahnya.

Donghae berjalan kearah seorang yeoja yang berdiri di dekat halte.

"Oppa lama sekali sih dari mana saja?" tanya yeoja berambut blonde.

"Mian, tadi Oppa menolong seseorang yang di ganggu preman jahat." Jawab Donghae.

"Aigoo, tapi Oppa tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas.

"Ne, Oppa ini kan kuat." Jawabnya PD, Eunhyuk tertawa kecil.

"Ne ne Oppa memang kuat, kalau di suruh ngangkat karung beras." Ucap Eunhyuk setengah mengejek.

"Kau meragukan Oppa?" tanya Donghae memajukan tubuhnya kearah Eunhyuk dengan sikap menantang, Eunhyuk mengangguk.

srett

"Yaa! Oppa turunkan aku!" teriak Eunhyuk, saat Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya dan menaruhnya di pundak.

"Katanya kau ingin bukti kalau Oppa ini kuat, nih buktinya tubuhmu bahkan lebih berat dari karung beras." Ujar namja berwajah ikan itu sambil meneruskan langkahnya menuju rumah mereka.

"YA! Apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan lebih berat dari karung beras." Eunhyuk memukul-mukul punggung Donghae yang bagi namja itu terasa seperti pijitan.

"Kau tau saja chagie, kalau Oppa sedang pegal-pegal, hahahaha." Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

"Oppa!" dan teriakan itu menggema sepanjang jalan.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Donghae menurunkan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Oppa menyebalkan huh." Ucap Eunhyuk, kedua pipinya mengembung dan berjalan dengan kaki di hentakan dengan keras menuju rumannya.

Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya, senang rasanya bisa menjahili yeoja cantik berambut blonde itu, namja tampan itu kemudian menyusul kekasihnya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hae, Hyukkie kalian sudah pulang?" sapa Ryeowook yang kebetulan berada di ruang tamu.

"Ne Umma, tadi kami habis berkancan." Ucapnya dengan nada gembira sepertinya moodnya sudah kembali menjadi ceria .

Ryeowook memperhatikan wajah menantunya karena dia merasa melihat sesuatu di pipi calon menantunya dan benar saja saat di perhatikan Ryeowook dapat melihat dengan jelas goresan memanjang di pipi kiri calon menantunya.

"Hyukkie, pipimu kenapa terluka?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada cemas.

"Gwaenchana Umma, ini hanya luka kecil." Jawab Eunhyuk agak kaku, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan bahwa dia habis berkelahi dengan seseorang.

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk penuh selidik.

"Se-sebenarnya aku habis be-berkelahi Umma." Jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

"Kamu kenapa berkelahi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyentuh pelan luka cakar di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Dia yang duluan Umma, dia.."

"Mwo! Siapa yang berani melukai putriku? belum tau siapa Cho Sungmin rupanya, kajja kita harus mendatangi rumahnya dan bertemu orang tuanya." Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelsaikan kalimatnya seseorang dari arah dapur sedah memotonnya, Sungmin yang rupanya mendengar percakapan putrinya tadi langsung naik darah begitu mendengar Eunhyuk berkelahi dan mengalami luka cakar di wajahnya.

"Minnie eonnie tahan amarahmu dengarkan dulu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, jangan terlalu terbawa emosi." Ucap Ryeowook menenangkan amarah Sungmin.

"Benar Umma, aku sebenarnya yang lebih dulu melukainya, tapi yang memulai masalah memang yeoja itu." Jelas Eunhyuk, sebenarnya kalimat itu hendak di ucapkannya tadi andaisaja tidak di potong lebih dulu oleh Sungmin.

"Tapi tetap saja Umma tidak terima Hyukkie, coba lihat pipimu. aigoo, Umma saja bahkan tidak pernah membuatmu terluka." Ujar Sungmin yang masih di selimuti amarah rupanya.

"Ne Umma. Umma memang yang terbaik." Puji Eunhyuk yang langsung menghambur kepelukan sang Umma.

"Memangnya Hyukk, apa yang membuatmu menyerangnya chagie?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih penasaran dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Yeoja itu berniat merebut Hae Oppa, Wookie Umma, dia selalu saja mendekati Hae Oppa kalau kebetulan bertemu." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Jinja? Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, berani sekali dia ingin merebut calon menantuku." Amarah Sungmin kembali meledak, Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan melihatnya.

"Sudahlah eonnie, kau tidak perlu semarah itu, yang terpenting mereka berdua tetap bersama pada akhirnya." Sungmin berpikir sejenak kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah kali ini aku akan diam, tapi jika hal ini terulang kembali, aku tidak akan segan-segan mendatangi rumahnya, tidak peduli di mana pun tempatnya." Ucapnya masih dengan amarah yang belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Umma tenang saja, kalau yeoja itu macam-macam lagi aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam kok." Ujar Eunhyuk yang juga masih memendam kekesalan pada Kibum, ck ck, ibu dan anak yang kompak.

'Aigoo, resiko jadi orang tampan memang begini deh.' Batin Donghae narsis, ya dia sejak tadi hanya jadi pendengar saja.

"Ah aku mau ke' istana laut'ku dulu ne, hoam." Kata Donghae sambil menguap kemudian berjalan menuju 'istana laut'nya a.k.a kamar bernuansa laut miliknya, ck ck ada-ada saja namja ikan itu.

"Ne jalja Oppa, mimpikan aku ne, jangan ahjumma genit itu." Ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung di sambut tawa dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya, ada-ada saja kelakuan putri tunggal pasangan Cho itu.

"Eonnie, bukankah kau tadi sedang memasak?" Sungmin tersentak dan seakan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ommo, omelet-ku!" serunya sambil berlari kearah dapur.

"Begitulah kalau Umma sudah keluar emosi pasti selalu lupa segalanya, hahaha." Eunhyuk tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku Ummanya yang tidak akan pernah berubah itu.

"YA! Cho Hyukjae, Umma mendengarnya eoh!" teriaknya dari arah dapur, dua orang yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu keluar itu terkikik saat mendengar teriakan itu.

.

"Untung saja tadi aku sempat mematikan kompornya saat meninggalkan masakanku." Ujar Sungmin, ketiga yeoja penghuni rumah itu kini berada di ruang makan.

"Kasihan sekali putrimu jika kau menghidangkan masakan gosong, eonnie." Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Haah~, kau tau sendirikan kalau aku selalu panik jika mendengar putriku terluka, dan aku selalu emosi jika ada yang mencelakainya." Tutur yeoja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Semua orangtua pasti akan selalu berusaha untuk melindungi anaknya." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Kau benar Wookie, aku selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk putri kecilku ini." Ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut blonde Eunhyuk.

"Ya Umma, aku ini sudah besar, lihat cincin tunangan aku dan Hae Oppa, ini sebagi bukti kalau aku sudah dewasa." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada yang agak manja.

"Ne ne, putriku sudah dewasa kok, kkk."

"Wookie Umma, Umma mengejekku." Adunya pada Ryeowook.

"Hahaha, eonnie jangan menggoda putrimu terus, kasian dia."

"Ne ne, aku akan diam dan makan oke." Sungmin mengambil sebuah sendok dan mulai menyuap makanan kedalam mulutnya yang masih menahan tawa saat melihat Eunhyuk yang makan dengan wajah cemberut dan pipi yang mengembung.

"Hyukkie, apa tadi Hae makan sesuatu dulu di jalan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak Umma." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Aigoo, anak itu kenapa malah langsung tidur dan tidak makan dulu." Ucap Ryeowook, raut cemas menghiasi wajahnya yang masih tampak halus itu.

"Mungkin dia kecapean, Wookie."

"Benar Wookie Umma." Eunhyuk membenarkan ucapan Sungmin.

"Yah mungkin saja." Ujarnya kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Tapi ngomong-mhomong Appa kenapa tidak pulang? Kenapa hanya Umma saja?" tanya Eunhyuk yang heran karena tidak melihat keberadaan sang Appa sejak dia tiba.

"Appa-mu masih sibuk dan dia akan pulang besok malam." Jelas Sungmin, Eunhyuk mengangguk paham kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Di kamar Donghae.

Seorang namja sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, di tangannya terdapat sebuah bingkai photo, namja tampan berwajah ikan itu terus memperhatikan photo dirinya dan sang Umma yang berada dalam photo itu.

Ada perasaan hampa pada dirinya saat mengetahui kenyataan jika selama ini dirinya hanya bisa berphoto dengan sang Umma, lalu di mana photo Appanya.

Set

Eh?

Donghae agak tersentak, sekelabat gambaran namja bermata sipit yang di tolongnya beberapa jam yang lalu muncul begitu saja, 'Apa ini' pikirnya, ya memang sejak pertemuan itu Donghae selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang namja sipit itu dan dirinya, dia merasa seperti memiliki ikatan batin dengan namja tampan bermata sipit itu.

"Andai saja dia adalah Appa-ku." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Eh, aishh, pabbo apa yang ku ucapkan barusan." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelah tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Kim atau lebih tepatnya di kamar Yesung, seorang namja bermata sipit juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil memandangi sebuah photo dirinya dan Ryeowook saat masih SMA dulu.

"Sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu tadi aku hampir saja di rampok preman, dan untung saja ada seorang pemuda yang menolongku, dia sangat tampan tapi tetap saja aku yang paling tampan.." cerocosnya tanpa henti.

"Dan kau tahu, pemuda itu bernama Donghae, nama yang dulu pernah kau siapkan untuk calon anak kita, bolehkah aku menyangka jika dia adalah anak kita, dan aku merasa...seperti memiliki ikatan batin dengannya, tapi entahlah." Yesung terdiam sesaat.

"Dan semoga..aku bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu." Ucapnya penuh harap sambil menyudahi sesi curhat dengan photo kekasihnya.

Di kamar Donghae.

"Semoga saja aku dan ahjussi itu bisa bertemu kembali." Donghae juga ternyata mengucapkan permintaan yang sama, ikatan batin antara anak dan ayah memang sangat kuat dan tanpa di sadari keduanya di langit hitam dengan berjuta bintang di atas sana tampak sebuah bintang jatuh tengah meluncur dengan indahnya bersamaan dengan harapan keduanya.

Ke esokan harinya.

Sosok tinggi bertubuh kekar tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara, seorang namja yang memiliki senyum menawan dengan lesung di kedua pipinya menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya.

"Ah~, akhirnya sampai juga, selamat datang Korea." Gumamnya tak lama sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Tuan muda maaf saya terlambat menjemput anda." Ucap seorang yang di yakini adalah supir yang menjemput namja tampan tersebut.

"Ne tak apa." ucapnya kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk dengan nyamannya 'sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu', batinnya entah pada siapa.

.

Seperti biasa saat pulang sekolah Donghae berjalan menelusuri terotoar menuju tempat kerjanya hanya saja kali ini dia hanya seorang diri, Eunhyuk tidak di biarkannya ikut kembali karena takut kejadian kemarin terulang lagi, 'Semoga saja Kibum Noona tidak datang' batinnya, karena meskipun Eunhyuk tidak tahu Henry selaku sahabat baik Eunhyuk pasti akan mengadu pada yeoja berambut blonde itu.

Tin tin

Sebuah bunyi klakson mobil membuat langkah namja berwajah ikan itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearah mobil tersebut, sepertinya pernah lihat, pikirnya.

Kaca pintu mobil depan terbuka menampakan sosok namja tampan yang di tolongnya kemarin sore.

"Ah ternya benar itu kau." Ucap namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Yesung itu.

"Ahjussi? Eh, mianhae aku memanggilmu seperti itu." Yesung terkekeh pelan, ahjussi panggilan yang agak aneh di telinga Yesung, apa dirinya setua itu? Pikirnya.

"Tak apa, oh iya ngomong-ngomong kau baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne ahjussi, tapi saat ini aku hendak ketempat kerjaku." Jawab Donghae.

"Dimana tempat kerjamu?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini ko ahjussi."

"Naiklah mobil ahjussi." Ajak Yesung, Donghae terperanjat 'Mwo? Aku di ajak naik mobil mewah ini?' batinnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Yesung.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja, saya merasa tidak pantas, lagi pula restouran tempat saya bekerja hanya beberapa blok lagi kok." Tolak Donghae halus.

"Tak apa, ayolah ahjussi tidak punya teman mengobrol nih." Ucap Yesung sedikit membujuk, Donghae berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

Di perjalanan menuju restourant.

"Apa kau bisa menyetir Donghae?" tanya Yesung sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Sedikit, saya belum terlalu mahir menyetir." Jawabnya, mobil Yesung tiba-tiba saja di hentikan oleh pemiliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin melihat kemampuan menyetirmu." Ucap Yesung.

"Mian ahjussi tapi saya tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan benar saya takut nanti malah membuat ahjussi masuk rumah sakit." Ujarnya, memang benar apa yang di ucapkannya, Donghae malah masih ingat ketika terakhir kalinya dia menyetir mobil milik Kyuhyun, mobil itu berakhir masuk kedalam jurang, untung saja Donghae dengan modal kenekatan membuka pintu mobil kemudian melompat sebelum akhirnya mobil itu berakhir tragis.

Untung saja saat itu dirinya hanya sendiri, seandainya saja dia mengajak Eunhyuk sebagai uji coba mungkin keduanya sudah berakhir di sana, Donghae mengalami patah tulang di bagian lengan dan harus di pasang gips waktu itu dan juga mendapat ceramah yang panjang dari sang Umma.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarimu menyetir dengan benar."

"Tapi.."

"Tak apa, anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah karena kau telah menyelamatkanku kemarin, dan soal pekerjaanmu, biar aku yang nanti akan berbicara pada bossmu."

"Gomawo ahjussi."

Seharian itu di habiskan Donghae untuk belajar menyetir dengan di bantu Yesung, sedikit demi sedikit dirinya mulai kembali lancar menjalankannya, karena semenjak kejadian itu dirinya selalu merasa kaku saat menjalankan sebuah mobil.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai sore, untung saja tadi dirinya sempat meminta ijin untuk libur sehari pada Zhoumi di batu Yesung juga dan untungnya Zhoumi mengijinkannya, jadi Donghae tidak perlu merasa khawatir akan mendapat ceramah gratis dari sang boss keesokannya.

"Hari sudah sore bagaimana kalau kau sekalian mengantar ahjussi kerumah." Kata Yesung, Donghae sontak langsung menoleh.

"Tapi aku harus segera pulang ahjussi." Balas Donghae.

"kau tidak usah khawatir jika orangtuamu mencari, ahjussi yang akan berbicara dengan mereka." Ucap Yesung meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Yesung.

"Donghae, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi supir ahjussi saja?" tawar Yesung untuk yang kesekian kalinya, seharian ini Yesung memang banyak menawari sesuatu di mulai dari menawarinya untuk naik mobil, mengajari menyetir dan sekarang Yesung menawarinya bekerja sebagai supir.

"Mwo? Mian tapi saya sudah memiliki pekerjaan di samping itu saya juga masih bersekolah." Tolak Donghae.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi supirku setiap hari, kau hanya menjadi supirku setiap hari minggu bagaimana?"

"Mianhae, saya tetap tidak bisa, karena setiap hari minggu saya selalu sibuk." Tolak Donghae sekali lagi.

"Haah~, baiklah, sepertinya hari ini aku banyak sekali memaksa ne." ucap Yesung.

"Ne, sepertinya begitu." Ujar Donghae, keduanya kemudian tertawa bersamaan.

"Ah itu dia rumahku." Tunjuk Yesung pada sebuah bangunan mewah di depannya, Donghae memperhatikan rumah mewah itu, tunggu rasanya Donghae pernah melihat rumah itu.

'Mwo?!' teriaknya dalam hati, bagaimana tidak, rumah itu adalah rumah milik yeoja yang selalu mendekatinya itu.

"Apa benar ini ru-rumah mu ahjussi?" tanya Donghae kaku.

"Ne ini rumahku." Jawab Yesung santai, mobil itu kini berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah mewah itu.

Cklek

"Oppa sudah pulang?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik berambut ikal hitam, Donghae langsung menegang di tempatnya, 'semoga dia tidak melihatku' batinnya.

"Ne Bummie –ah." Jawab Yesung sambil mengacak-ngacak surai hitam dongsaeng manjanya.

"Ahjussi sepertinya saya harus segera pulang, hari sudah semakin sore." Kibum menoleh ke arah Donghae dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat pujaan hatinya ada di hadapannya.

"Ah, ne tapi kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku akan naik bis saja." Jawabnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu dulu." Kibum menghentikan langkah Donghae.

"Kibum kau.." Yeasung tidak meneruskan ucapannya begitu melihat Kibum berlari ke arah Donghae dan langsung memeluk namja tampan itu, kedua mata Yesung membola dengan sempurna.

"Jangan pergi dulu, bermainlah di sini sebentar." Ucap Kibum kepalanya ia benamkan di punggung tegap Donghae.

"Mian Noona saya harus pulang."

"Sebentar saja, kau tau aku sedang sakit, dan itu karena aku terlalu memikirkanmu." Lirihnya, bukannya Donghae tega tapi seharusnya Kibum sadar jika Donghae sudah memiliki seorang tunangan.

"Kibum!" teriakan seorang yeoja dari arah pintu membuat keduanya menoleh, Donghae terbelalak kaget begitu melihat sosok bersuara nyaring itu.

"Kau.."'anaknya Kim Ryeowook' batinnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Nenek sihir." Desisnya pelan.

TBC

Haii readers kimi balik lagi nih, mian kalo lama updatenya..

Oke mari ke balesan review..:

Clouds : ne ini udah di lanjuttt : )

Miyazaki Erizawa : bener Mi maminya yeye emang begitu.. haha arigatou udah nyempetin review^^...

Hanamikim : haii juga Miki,,,penasaran ya oke ini lanjutannya...

Eternalclouds2421 : ne mereka udah ketemu tuh..XD..ne Wookie bohong kan ada alasannya tuh..makasih udah review..

Sushimakipark : haha salam kenal kalau begitu.. mereka emang udah lama bangt tuh pisahnya...chullie benci ama wook juga ada alasannya kok.. makasih udah review...

EnHai 1504 : ne wookiw kan takut ama ancamannya chull umma tuh makanya dia bohong ama yeye.. oke ini udah di lanjut makasih...

Veeclouds : hahaha penasaran ya nih udah di lanjut ko mudah-mudahan engga penasaran lagi ne...

MyryeongKU : wah benarkah aduh jadi malu.. ehem-ehem..haha yeye emang narsis tuh sama kaya hae..kkk mudah-mudahan mereka benar-benar bersatu ne.. oke silahkan lewat lagi...

PaboGirl : iya nih mereka udah ketemu tuh..ne kibum emang belum tau tuh kalo hae adalah keponakannya..hihi ah chulli kejam udah dari sananya tuh #dibunuh petals.. mampir lagi oke..

Leetoury : hahaha iya nih mereka kan baru ketemu jadi rindu berat tuh..hyukk kan takut haenya di rebut kibum makanya dia jadi ngamuk...ne kita do'a kan mudah-mudahan keluarga kecil kim cepat bersatu...

UmeWookie : ne tenang aja mereka pasti akan bersama kok, bang kuda udah muncul kok...tenang hae tetap cinta hyukk ko..cinderellanya baru muncul tuh...

Mei2ryeosom : haha iya tuh gag emak gag anak sama-sama kejam #kena rajam...yah mereka kan gag terpisahkan ..oke ini udah di next..

Bluerose : ne yeye ntar pasti bakal tau kok...kibum emang tantenya hae tuh..haha mampil lagi ya,, ini udah lanjut..

Yulia CloudSomnia : iya tuh si Appa emang suka ngegombal..

Cloud Prince : makasih bilang suka.. ne Wook emang gag bisa nolak yeye tuh..haha kan mereka udah lama gag ketemu makanya berasa kaya masih sekolah dulu.. ne hyukk separonya emang titisan kyupil tuh makanya galak...kkk iya tuh itu emang hae..nih udah di lanjuttt..

Ai Rin Lee : ne udah nih lanjutannya...

FikaClouds : ne mereka udah ketemu.. haha hyuk emang galak kalau soal hae...kkk makasih udah review...

Baby Kim : haha iya nih yesung gombal#plak...

Hanazawa kay : ne walau udah ketemu tetep belum bisa bersama...kita bantu do'a saja yukk#plakk..makasih reviewnya..

Meyy : ne hae emang belum tau tuh kalau yeye Appanya...oke ini udah lanjutttt...

Ahraya love henry : aaaa jangan jitak diriku dong T_T...tuh salahin tbcnya...yewook gabungnya masih lama tuh ^^v...hae udah ketemu tuh sama appanya,,,gomawo XD..

Heldamagnae : ne mereka kan punya ikatan batin pasti terhubung walau ada jarak dan penghalang...gomawo^^

YongWook : huhu appa emang begitu tuh.. haha kan di chap ini mereka ketemu lagi.. gomawo^^..

Norhasimah elfishy : hahaha ini udah lanjut tuh gag penasaran lagi kan.. gomawo udah mampirr...

Lailatul magfiroh 16 : lailaaaaa dirimu hadir..huhuhuhu, ya tuh si appa emang suka gombal gak sadar umur#di sumpel clouds..hehehe..yah mau bagaimana lagi hyuk sulit sekali di hentikan tuhh..penggal aja la tbc nya...kkk huhuy,,, makasih udah hadirr baybay...

Meidi96 : hohoho bang yeye sebenarnya belajar dari kimi loh #dicekek,,,ne mereka emang sebentar tuh ketemunya tapi tetap ketemu lagi kan..kkk gomawo...

Kimi benar-benar merasa terharu dengan review kalian semua gomawo/arigatou buat semua readers and sider yang udah nyempetin baca dan review fic abal-abal ini...

Kita jumpa lagi di chap depan oke

Akhir kata review...

.

'Kimidori'


	6. Chapter 6

Umur cast di sini

Ryeowook = 33 th

Yesung = 35 th

Sungmin = 35 th

Kyuhyun = 33 th

Donghae = 17 th

Eunhyuk = 15 th

Kibum = 20 th

Heechul = 57 th

Miss You

Disclameir : semua cast milik orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Haehyuk, Haebum, sibum.

Warning : GS, abal, ide pasaran, gaje,aneh, Typo(selalu waspada), dll.

Para cast fic ini hampir sama dengan fic First Love, Cuma jalan ceritanya yang rada beda, ini juga bisa di sebut versi lainnya fic itu.

Yang ngga suka GS jangan di baca.

Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca KLIK BACK aja oke,... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash._

Chapter 5

"Kibum cepat masuk kedalam." Perintah Heechul setengah membentak.

"Aku masih mau di sini." Kibum tetap bergeming di tempatnya persisnya di samping Donghae yang kini menatap geram sosok yang memaki Umma-nya beberapa hari yang lalu dan juga sosok yang harus di panggil halmeoni olehnya.

Yesung merasa ada yang janggal di sini sang Umma yang biasanya ramah bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Kibum yang notabene adalah putri yang paling di sayanginya.

"Aku permisi dari sini." Donghae melengos begitu saja dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Umma, bisakah umma menjaga kesopanan pada seorang tamu." Kata Yesung mengingatan.

"Untuk apa, dia hanya segelintir dari orang miskin yang ingin mendapat keuntungan dari orang seperti kita dengsn cara mendekati anak-anaknya." ujar Heechul sinis.

"Umma!" Yesung tanpa sadar meninggikan nada suaranya, entah ada perasaan marah sekaligus kecewa pada Ummanya saat melihat sikap sang Umma yang terang-terangan dalam menghina oranglain.

"Kibum cepat masuk!" perintah Heechul.

"Hae.." Kibum menulikan telinganya akan panggilan sang Umma dirinya terus memperhatikan kepergian sang pujaan hati.

"Kibum!" kali ini Ummanya benar-benar berteriak, Kibum menoleh dan menatap Heechul tajam lalu melangkah mendekati Heechul.

"Umma jahat." Kibum melangkah masuk kedalam rumah diiringi debaman pintu yang di buka lalu di tutup olehnya secara kasar.

"Lihat apa yang sudah Umma perbuat sekarang, inikah sifat Umma yang sebenarnya." Ucap Yesung sambil melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan Heechul yang mematung di depan pintu rumahnya.

Deg

Heechul tertohok mendengar ucapan putra sulungnya.

'_**Beginikah sifat aslimu Chullie-ah' **_

'A-apa ini' Heechul menyentuh dadanya rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan menuju halte dengan tergesa-gesa sorot matanya tajam memandang kearah depan, kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu membuat emosinya naik bagaimana tidak bertemu dengan orang yang pernah memaki Umma-mu di depan umun dan berstatus nenek baginya, 'Nenek? Julukan nenek sihir sepertinya jauh lebih pantas.' Batinnya kesal.

'Tunggu. Ada yang aneh di sini tadi aku sempat mendengar Yesung ahjussi memanggil nenek sihir itu Umma, dan Kibum noona juga memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan Oppa, berarti Kibum noona dan ahjussi anaknya nenek sihir itu, itu artinya Kibum noona...'

Glek

Donghae menelan ludahnya susah payah, 'Ini gawat, Umma~ help~,' batinnya agak lebay sambil mempercepat langkahnya dan sepanjang perjalanan dia merapalkan kalimat 'aku bukan incest' yang dalam pandangan orang lain mungkin mereka akan mengira jika Donghae sedang berkomat-kamit tak jelas.-

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah menyala baru saja terparkir di depan rumah mewah milik Kim Heechul, seorang namja tampan berbadan kekar tampak turun dari dalam mobil miliknya.

Namja kekar itu berjalan menuju pintu kemudian menekan bell rumah tersebut, tak lama pintu di buka oleh seorang yeoja cantik yang ternyata adalah sang tuan rumah siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul.

"Ahjumma, apa kabar? Lama tidak bersua." Sapa namja kekar itu, tak lupa dengan senyum yang selalu menampilkan dimple di kedua pipinya.

"Siwon? Kau Choi Siwon?" tanya Heechul kaget plus tak percaya.

"Ne ahjumma, eumm boleh saya masuk?" Heechul tersentak kaget.

"Ah, silahkan masuk," Heechul mempersilahkan namja bermarga Choi itu untuk masuk.

"Ne ahjumma." Siwon pun masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

Donghae masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung mencari keberadaan Ryeowook, begitu menemukannya Donghae langsung memeluk sang Umma yang saat itu sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan bermanja-manja pada Ummanya.

"Wae chagie?" tanya Ryeowook sambil sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap kepala putranya yang berada di pangkuan sang Umma.

"Hanya ingin di sayang Umma saja." Jawab Donghae melantur.

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa Umma terlihat tidak pernah menyayangimu?"

"Ani, hanya saja aku berpikir mungkin saja Umma nanti akan berdampingan dengan pasangan Umma kembali yang otomatis akan membagi kasih sayang Umma untukku."

"Kasih sayang seorang ibu tidak akan pernah berubah pada anak-anaknya."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Donghae.

"Apa itu chagie?"

"Bolehkah aku tau siapa dan seperti apa rupa Appa?" gerakan tangan yang mengusap kepala Donghae terhenti seketika saat sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut putranya.

"I-Itu.." ucapannya menggantung suaranya bergetar Ryeowook bingung harus menjawab apa, inikah maksud sebenarnya Donghae bermanja-manja padanya.

"Wae? Bukankah Umma sangat menyayangiku." Donghae mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap sang Umma penuh harap, Ryeowook masih diam lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Appa mu sama sepertimu, dia tampan baik dan juga penyayang." Jawab Ryeowook, Donghae tampak kecewa dengan jawaban sang Umma, tidakkah Umma bisa menyebutkan ciri-ciri sang Appa seperti apa.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain? Misalnya dia memiliki mata sipit, berkepala besar, berambut hitam, atau berpipi cubby." Ujar Donghae, Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya, lho bukannya itu ciri-ciri Yesung, ya Donghae memang sangat berharap jika Appanya adalah Yesung, dia sempat berpikir seperti itu saat di jalan tadi apalagi mengingat jika Yesung adalah anak dari orang yang berstatus sebagai neneknya walaupun rasanya itu Cuma kebetulan saja karena siapa taukan Heechul masih memiliki putra yang lain.

"Kau hanya perlu tau jika Appamu sama sepertimu itu saja." Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya, "Hari sudah hampir malam Umma harus memasak untuk makan malam nanti, Hae sebaiknya kau ganti dili bajumu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

"Haah~" Donghae menghela nafasnya, 'Suatu saat nanti aku pasti sksn mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Appa-ku.' Batinnya, namja tampan berwajah ikan itu menatap nanar kearah pintu kamar yang di lewati sang Umma.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan tampang kesal dirinya terus menggerutu dan mengumpat sang Umma yang dengan seenaknya menyeretnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan membawanya menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu tampak Siwon dan Yesung sedang mengobrol, tak lama Heechul dan Kibum menghampiri keduanya.

"Siwon, mian membuatmu menunggu Kibum lama, tadi Kibum sedang tidur jadi ahjumma harus membangunkannya dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma. Hai Bummie." Sapa Siwon sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai." Jawab Kibum singkat dan tampak tak acuh.

"Kibum jangan bersikap seperti itu, apa kau lupa kalau dia adalah Siwon orang yang selalu bermain bersama mu dulu." Ucap Heechul.

"Aku tidak ingat." Kibum memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, sebenarnya Kibum ingat pada namja bernama Siwon itu karena sejak Yesung pergi ke Amerika Kibum sering menempel padanya, Siwon adalah anak dari rekan bisnis Hangeng –Appa Yesung dan Kibum- usianya 5 tahun lebih tua dari Kibum, dia memang sempat tinggal di Korea namun saat usianya 10 tahun dia pun ikut bersama kedua orangtuanya di Amerika.

"Kibum! aishh anak ini, kau harus tau kalau Siwon adalah calon suamimu."

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau, aku hanya mencintai Donghae." Heechul memandang horor kearah putrinya, 'Mwo? Dia mencintai Donghae, tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi.' Batin Heechul, karena bagaimanapun juga Donghae masihlah sedarah dengan Kibum.

"Kibum jauhi namja bernama Donghae itu, dia tidak pantas untukmu." Larang sang Umma.

"Tapi Umma aku sangat mencintainya." Ucap Kibum dengan tampang memelasnya.

"Kim Kibum!" bentak Heechul, kesal karena putri kesayangannya tidak mau mengerti.

"Yesung Oppa, bantu aku meyakinkan Umma." Kibum meminta bantuan pada Yesung.

"Oppa rasa sebaiknya kau turuti perkataan Umma, Donghae terlalu muda untukmu." Kibum menatap tak percaya pada Yesung.

"Kalian semua sama saja." Dengan kesal Kibum meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali.

"Kibum, aishh dasar keras kepala. Siwon maafkan sikap Kibum ne."

"Tak apa mungkin Kibum memang belum siap, sepertinya hari sudah semakin malam, saya permi-.."

Prang

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Yesung ketiga orang yang berada di ruang tamu menengok keasal suara yang ternyata berasal dari lantai atas.

"Itu dari kamar Kibum, aku akan melihatnya." Ucap Yesung.

Prang prang

Kibum menghancurkan semua barang-barang yang terbuat dari kaca dengan penuh amarah, airmatanya pun mengalir dengan deras di kedua pipinya.

"JAHAT! MEREKA SEMUA JAHAT, TAK ADA YANG MENGERTI AKU!" teriaknya sambil terus melempar benda-benda di kamarnya.

Kibum meraih sebuah pigura berisi photo seorang namja berkebangsaan china yang merupakan Appanya.

"Appa aku ingin ikut bersama Appa saja ke Amerika, di sini hidupku sangat menyakitkan Appa, orang yang kucintai tidak bisa ku miliki... hiks, Umma pun tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku dia seenaknya saja menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak kucintai...hiks." Kibum menangis tersedu-sedu Kibum mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah pecahan kaca tidak jauh darinya, di letakan kembali pigura di tangannya kemudian meraih pecahan kaca yang lumayan besar itu.

"Salahkah?...salahkah jika aku mencintaimu Donghae...untuk pertama kalinya aku mengenal cinta itu saat aku bertemu denganmu...walaupun kita baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu...tapi...tapi...hiks...aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihatmu bersama yeoja lain .." Kibum mengarahkan bagian tajam kaca yang di pegangnya tepat d baian urat nadinya, 'mungkin ini lebih baik' batinnya.

Sret

Crash

Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari luka sayatan yang di ciptakan Kibum, yeoja cantik itu memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang entah itu berasal dari tangannya ataukah dari hatinya, yah dua-duanya memang sedang terasa sakit sekarang.

Brak

Pintu kamar Kibum di buka dengan kasar dan pelakunya adalah Yesung, namja tampan itu langsung membulatkan matanya begitu melihat keadaan adik kesayangannya.

Set

Yesung menangkap tubuh adiknya yang hampir jatuh kelantai yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca itu.

"Kibum, kenapa kamu melakukan ini." Yesung memandang miris pada adiknya.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada melihat Donghae bersama yeoja lain." Ucapnya parau perlahan kelopak matanya mulai tertutup.

"Ommo! Kibum apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Heechul yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar putrinya.

"Ambulance..cepat panggilkan ambulance." Perintah Heechul pada salah seorang pelayan yang kebetulan berada di sana.

Siwon melihat Kibum dengan pandangan nanar, kemudian tatapnnya mengalih pada luka sayatan di tangan Kibum yang sudah tertutup sapu tangan yang di pasangkan Yesung untuk mencegah darah mengalir, miris sungguh melihat seseorang yang kau cintai menderita maka kau pun akan ikut merasakannya.

Bunyi sirine ambulance terdengar jelas oleh penghuni rumah itu, Yesung mengengkat tubuh adiknya lalu menggendongnya ala bridal dan berjalan menuju tangga kemudian turun kebawah di ikuti Siwon dan Heechul.

.

.

.

Yesung berdiri di depan pintu UGD sedangkan Heechul dan Siwon duduk di kursi yang berderet di sana.

"Apa Umma sekarang sudah puas?" tanya Yesung, Heechul menoleh kearah putra sulungnya dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sungie?"

"Umma sadar atau tidak, jika saja Umma tidak bersikap egois semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Jadi kamu menyalahkan Umma, begitu." Heechul menaikan nada suaranya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Umma, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja jika sikap Umma pada Kibum sangatlah egois, Umma lebih mementingkan keinginan Umma daripada perasaan Kibum."

"Tapi Umma tidak suka Kibum dekat dengan pemuda itu."

"Apa yang membuat Umma sebegitu tidak sukanya pada Donghae?" tanya Yesung, tak ada Respon dari Heechul namun sekejap kemudian yeoja paruh baya itu berdiri dari duduknya..

"Kabari Umma kalau Kibum sudah selesai di tangani, Umma pulang dulu sebentar kerumah." Ucap Heechul.

"Umma," panggil Yesung.

"Sudahlah hyung biarkan saja, mungkin ahjumma butuh ketenangan." Ucap Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatku pusing." 'Apa yang sebenarnya Umma sembunyikan dariku?' batin Yesung.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dirinya baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk masih berada di luar rumah karena berbelanja sedangkan Donghae tampak asik dengan acara yang di tontonnya.

"Hae, kenapa belum makan? Umma sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya." Kata Ryeowook, Donghae menoleh kearah sang Umma.

"Aku akan makan kalau Umma juga makan." Ujarnya.

"Umma belum lapar chagie, lagipula Minnie eonnie dan Hyukkie belum pulang sejak tadi."

"Begitulah aku juga belum lapar, karena aku juga sehati dengan Umma, aku akan lapar jika Umma juga lapar." Ryeowook berjengit, 'Ada apa dengan putraku ini, kenapa jadi aneh begitu' batinnya penuh tanya .

Sejak 'peristiwa' manja mendadak tadi Donghae memang agak sedikit aneh menurut Ryeowook, entah apa yang terjadi sehingga kemanapun Ryeowook berjalan putranya pasti ikut, seperti anak ikan(?) yang mengikuti ekor induknya, lha?

"Hae besok Umma akan berkunjung kemakam Harabeoji dan Halmeoni-mu, apa kau akan ikut?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, aku akan ikut kemana pun Umma pergi, walau itu harus menyebrang lautan." Seandainya Ryeowook itu adalan tokoh anime dirinya pasti sudah jatuh dari duduknya dengan tidak elite dan sweatdrop berlebihan, ckck ada-ada saja.

'Jangan-jangan dia bukan putraku, Tuhan tolong kembalikan putraku,'batin yeoja cantik itu merana.

.

.

.

Heechul kini merenung seorang diri di dalam kamarnya, memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja menimpa putrinya, 'Kenapa? Kenapa kejadian ini harus terulang kembali, kenapa harus pada Kibum? Kenapa harus Donghae yang menjadi pemicunya?'

'_**Aku mencintaimu, Kangin'**_

'_**Mian, tapi aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai'**_

'_**Nugu?'**_

'_**Leeteuk'**_

Heechul tersentak sekelabat bayangan di masalalu muncul kembali di kepalanya, kata demi kata seseorang yang di cintainya di masalalu terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya.

'_**Chullie-ah, aku akan menikah dengan Leeteuk ku harap kau bisa hadir nanti'**_

'_**Tidak bisakah kau berpalling padaku?'**_

'_**Mian tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya'**_

Heechul menutup kedua telinganya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir dengan deras di kedua pipinya.

'_**Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus melihatmu menikah dengannya'**_

"TIDAK!" Heechul tersentak dan refleks berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, nafasnya memburu keringat bercucuran dan tangisnya pun semakin menjadi.

"Aku benci kalian. Aku sangat membenci kalian Kim Youngwoon, Park Jungsoo."

TBC

Kimi comeback readers maaf untuk yang menunggu lama, habis kimi sibuk kerja nih.. u.u

Thank's to :

Dirakyu, ayyaLaksita, Veeclouds, bluerose, UyunelfRyeowook, ryeosun, mie2ryeosom, winnie, MyryeongkU, Yulia CloudSomnia, Sushimakipark, cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee, PaboGirl, dwiihae, abilhikmah, Ai Rin Lee, norhasimah elfishy, gyu, elfishy09, EternalClouds2421, YoongWook Kim, Lailatul Magfiroh 16, snowy mochi, danactebh, cloudsomnia88, meidi96, UmeWookie.

Gomawo udah pada nyempetin mampir di fic gaje ini,,,semoga tidak membosankan ne..

Kita jumpa lagi di chap depan ya..

Pai pai...

.

.

.

'Kimidori'


	7. Chapter 7

Umur cast di sini

Ryeowook = 33 th

Yesung = 35 th

Sungmin = 35 th

Kyuhyun = 33 th

Donghae = 17 th

Eunhyuk = 15 th

Kibum = 20 th

Heechul = 57 th

Miss You

Disclameir : semua cast milik orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Haehyuk, Haebum, sibum.

Warning : GS, abal, ide pasaran, gaje,aneh, Typo(selalu waspada), dll.

Para cast fic ini hampir sama dengan fic First Love, Cuma jalan ceritanya yang rada beda, ini juga bisa di sebut versi lainnya fic itu.

Yang ngga suka GS jangan di baca.

Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca KLIK BACK aja oke,... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash._

Chapter 6

Yesung duduk di kursi dekat dengan ranjang di mana Kibum terbaring yeoja cantik itu masih belum sadarkan diri walaupun kondisinya sudah di katakan membaik, Yesung menemani Kibum seorang diri karena Heechul belum datang sejak kepulangannya kemarin malam sedangkan Siwon sedang berada di kantin untuk membeli makanan.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka dari arah luar dan masuklah seorang namja tampan berbadan kekar dia adalah Siwon, tangannya membawa sebuah kantung berukuran sedang.

"Hyung makanlah dulu, kau belum sempat makan malam kemarin." Siwon memberikan satu kotak berisi makanan.

"Gomawo, aku memang sangat lapar." Yesung menerima makanan yang di berikan Siwon membuka kotak itu lalu memakan makanan dari dalamnya.

"Kibum masih belum sadarkan diri ya?" tanya Siwon, Yesung mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Begitulah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan senekat ini, sebelum tak sadarkan diri Kibum sempat menyebut nama Donghae."

"Apa pemuda bernama Donghae itu sangat tampan?" Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, dia memang tampan sepertimu." Jawabnya.

"Sainganku berat ya." Ujar Siwon sambil memperhatikan langit-langit kamar rawat Kibum.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah untuk mendapatkan hatinya." Yesung menepuk bahu calon adik iparnya dan memberikannya dukungan.

"Hahaha,Tentu saja aku pasti akan membuat Kibum mencintaiku kembali."

.

.

.

Tok tok

"Hae apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?" Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar putranya.

Cklek

"Ne Umma, aku sudah siap kok." Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Ryeowook, keduanya memang hendak berkunjung kemakan Appa dan Umma Ryeowook.

"Loh, kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook dan Donghae yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan hendak pergi.

"Kami akan pergi kemakan Appa dan Umma, Eonn." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Aku ikut, aku ikut." Seru Eunhyuk yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kalau kamu ikut siapa akan menemani Umma di sini." Kata Sungmin.

"Tapi akukan ingin berkunjung ke makam Harabeoji dan Halmeoni Hae Oppa." Rengek Eunhyuk.

"Lain kali saja Hyukk, lagipula kami hanya sebentar di sana." Ucap Ryeowook, wajah Eunhyuk berubah murung kedua pipinya pun mengembung lucu.

"Benar chagie, begini saja sebagai gantinya Oppa akan mengajakmu kencan nanti." Wajah Eunhyuk yang awalnya mendung berubah menjadi cerah kembali.

"Jinja?" tanya Eunhyuk masih kurang percaya.

"Ne, Oppa janji." Kedua jari Donghae membentuk huruf 'V' sebagai janji.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepatlah berangkat nanti keburu siang ." Kata Sungmin.

"Ah, benar juga, Hae kajja kita berangkat." Ajak Ryeowook.

"Ne."

.

.

.

Donghae dan Ryeowook berdiri di depan makam kakek dan neneknya yang bersebelahan di bacanya deretan nama kakek dan neneknya.

**Kim Youngwoon dan Kim (Park) Jungsoo**

Begitulah nama yang tertulis di batu nisan tersebut, memang ini adalah pertama kalinya Donghae berkunjung kemakan kakek dan neneknya karena Ryeowook tidak pernah mengajaknya jika akan berkunjung kemari.

Jujur Donghae baru mengetahui nama kakek dan neneknya karena selama 17 tahun hidupnya Donghae tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali bahkan melihat mereka pun tidak.

"Umma kenapa baru sekarang Umma mengajakku kemari?" tanya Donghae.

"Itu karena Umma terlalu focus membesarkanmu Hae." Donghae mengangguk paham, selama ini Ryeowook memang selalu memperhatikannya sampai-sampai kadang tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri, sebab itulah Donghae sangat menyayangi dan kelewat protective pada Ummanya.

"Kakek dan nenek itu orangnya seperti apa?"

"Kakek mu orang yang sangat tampan, kuat dan pemberani, sedangkan nenekmu dia sangat cantik, pintar, dan juga lemah lembut tapi mereka berdua sama-sama penyayang." Tutur Ryeowook.

"Seperti Umma, ne." Gumam Donghae.

"Eh?"

"Keperibadian nenek sama seperti Umma." Ulangnya, wajah yeoja berumur 33 tahun itu merona merah, 'Kau pun sama seperti Yesung Oppa, selalu bisa membuat Umma menjadi salah tingkah.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang santai melewati lorong rumah sakit, bunyi ketukan ujung sepatu dengan lantai mengiringi setiap langkahnya yang selalu terlihat angkuh.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kibum, Sungie?" tanya yeoja paruh baya itu pelan setibanya ia di depan pintu kamar rawat putrinya.

"Dia masih belum sadar Umma." Jawab Yesung, sesekali namja tampan itu menguap akibat kurang tidur karena semalaman dirinya terus menjaga Kibum.

Seketika keadaa berubah menjadi hening tak ada yang bersuara, Heechul duduk sambil menopang dagu terlihat seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu sedangkan Yesung masih dengan acara menahan kantuknya.

"Haahh~." Terdengar helaan nafas dari Heechul, "Sungie, Umma ingin meminta ma..."

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada Kibum jika ia sudah sadar nanti." Ucap Yesung cepat sebelum Heechul menyelsaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau benar, Umma akan meminta maaf padanya."kata yeoja cantik itu.

"Umma, kenapa Umma sangat tidak menyukai Donghae?" Heechul terperangah ia bingung harus menjawab apa, apa dirinya harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tentang kebenaran jika Donghae adalah anaknya dan Ryeowook, tidak Heechul bukanlah orang yang segampang itu untuk mengatakan sebuah kebenaran.

"Karena Umma sangat membencinya." Jawab Heechul sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa alasan Umma untuk membencinya?"

"Tidak ada alasan apapun, dengar Sungie cukup kau tau Umma sangat membencinya dan sampai kapanpun Umma tidak akan membiarkan Kibum dekat dengan pemuda itu." Heechul berdiri kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Umma!" panggilnya, "Aishh kenapa dia selalu pergi begitu saja." Yesung mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Cklek

"Hyung ada apa? sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Chullie ahjumma." Kata Siwon yang keluar dari kamar rawat Kibum.

"Gwaenchanna. Ne tadi Umma memang kemari tapi dia baru saja pergi lagi, mungkin masih banyak urusan di luar." Mulut Siwon membentuk huruf 'O', namja bertubuh kekar itu kemudian ikut mendudukan diri di sebelah Yesung.

Keduanya sama-sama diam tak ada topic yang ingin di bicarakan keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Siwon yang memikirkan keadaan Kibum dan Yesung pun sepertinya sama, tak lama namja tampan bermata sipit itu merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi pangjang yang kita ketahui bernama handphone.

Jemarinya dengan lincah mencari deretan nama yang ada di daftar nama orang yang di kenalnya, salah satunya adalah seseorang yang sangat spescial, setelah berhasil menemukannya Yesung menekan tombol_ call _kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga menunggu jawaban seseorang yang di panggilnya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat

Ryeowook dan Donghae baru saja tiba di rumah, setelah selesai berkunjung kemakam kedua orangtua Ryeowook, ibu dan anak itu memilih untuk langsung pulang saat itu juga.

Drrttt drtttt

Bunyi ponsel di dalam tas berukuran sedang berwarna ungu milik Ryeowook sukses membuat yeoja mungil yang semula sedang memejamkan matanya kembali menampakan iris caramelnya, tangan Ryeowook meraih tasnya dan merogoh isinya.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Ryeowook begitu ponsel miliknya berada di tangannya.

[_Wookie, ini Oppa_] Ucap seseorang di sebrang sana yang ternyata adalah Yesung.

"Oppa, ada apa Oppa menghubungiku?" tanya Ryeowook.

[_Bisakah kita bertemu? Oppa sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, kau ada waktu kan?_] Ryeowook berfikir sejenak, sebenarnya dirinya sangat lelah tapi karena agak penasaran akhirnya dia setuju.

"Ne baiklah, kita bertemu di tempat kemarin." Ucap Ryeowook.

[_Ne, Oppa akan menunggumu_] dan sambungan pun terputus dari sebrang sana, Ryeowook memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung mau pergi kemana?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Yesung berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui, aku titip Kibum sebentar jika Umma datang lagi kemari dan menanyakanku, katakan saja aku sedang ada urusan." Jawab Yesung.

"Ah baiklah, hati-hati di jalan hyung." Yesung mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya wajahnya yang semula tampak kusut kini menjadi berseri.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mematut dirinya di depan cermin memperhatikan setiap penampilannya, ia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan celana jeans hitam, surai madunya ia biarkan tergerai.

Donghae memperhatikan Ummanya di depan pintu kamarnya tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, sebelah alisnya terangkat keatas, 'Tumben Umma berdandan lagi.' Pikirnya.

"Ehem-ehem, Umma-ku berdandan cantik sekali, kira-kira mau pergi kemana lagi ya~." Ryeowook berbalik dan melihat kearah putranya yang memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Umma hanya akan keluar sebentar, Hae."

"Bukankah kita baru saja pulang berkunjung kemakan kakek dan nenek, sekarang Umma sudah mau pergi lagi."

"Hanya sebentar saja Hae, bolehkan Umma pergi untuk menemui teman lama Umma?" tanya Ryeowook penuh harap.

"Namja atau Yeoja?" tanya Donghae curiga.

"Yeoja." Bohongnya, yeoja mungil itu tampak gugup di depan anaknya sekarang.

"Tapi kok Umma penampilannya seperti orang yang mau berkencan." Donghae menatap Ryeowook penuh intimidasi dan membuat yeoja mungil itu semakin gugup saja di tatap seperti itu oleh putranya.

"Bukannya setiap Umma pergi kemana pun selalu seperti ini." Ryeowook berusaha untuk tidak gugup dan menormalkan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi kali ini agak berbeda, Umma pasti akan menemui seorang namja, andwae aku tidak mau punya Appa tiri." Ryeowook menepuk keningnya dan menggeleng begitu mendengar penuturan putranya, memangnya siapa yang mau memberi Donghae Appa tiri, pikirnya.

"Siapa yang mau memberimu Appa tiri, hae. Umma memang kan bertemu dengan teman lama Umma kok, jebal." Kedua tangan Ryeowook menangkup di depan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana ya~." Ujar Donghae dengan nada main-main, "Boleh sih tapi ingat jangan terlalu lama, arra." Ryeowook mengangguk patuh.

Chu

Ryeowook mengecup sekilas pipi Donghae sebelum pergi.

"Gomawo sudah mengijinkan Umma. Umma pergi dulu ne, jaga diri di rumah baik-baik dan jaga Hyukkie juga." Pesan Ryeowook dan di balas anggukan oleh anak semata wayangnya.

"Pokoknya kalau sampai aku melihat Umma bertemu dengan namja aku akan menghajarnya, karena dia sudah berani mendekati Umma-ku. Umma hanya milik Appa." Ucapan Donghae yang berupa 'sedikit' ancaman itu sukses membuat Ryeowook yang tengah memutar knop pintu merinding.

"Te-tentu saja tidak Hae, teman Umma seorang ye-yeoja kok." Ryeowook buru-buru keluar dari rumahnya, 'Oppa semoga Donghae tidak menghajarmu suatu saat nanti' batinnya.

Donghae mengintip Ryeowook yang sudah melangkah jauh dari rumahnya di balik tirai jendela, setelah memastikan Ummanya benar-benar menjauh Donghae bergegas menuju kamarnya dan berganti baju.

Cklek

Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang aneh.

"Ya! Siapa kau? Umma ada pen- hmmmpp." Donghae buru-buru membekap mulut Eunhyuk.

"Ssstt ini Oppa, chagie." Eunhyuk terkejut begitu namja aneh yang di kira penjahat itu ternyata adalah tunangannya.

"Oppa, kenapa berpenampilan aneh begitu?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae melepaskan bekapannya.

"Oppa sedang menyamar, Chagie." Kening yeoja cantik pemilik gummy smile itu mengernyit.

"Maksudnya, menyamar untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung sambil terusmemperhatikan penampilan tunangannya dari atas sampai bawah, bagaimana tidak Donghae saat ini mengenakan pakaian ala detektive di film-film action, di tambah dengan topi yang menutupi kepalanya dan juga kacamata hitam yang menutup matanya tak lupa sebuah masker yang menutupi area mulutnya, 'eh bukannya detective tidak ada yang memakai masker dan apa itu di tangannya, kaca pembesar' batin Eunhyuk sweetdrop.

"Oppa saat ini akan memata-matai Umma yang akan menemui teman lamanya yang katanya adalah seorang yeoja." Jelas Donghae pada tunangannya.

"Lalu, apa salahnya Wookie Umma bertemu dengan teman lamanya."

"Oppa tidak percaya jika yang Umma temui adalah Yeoja, dia pasti seorang namja." Mata Donghae menyipit tajam di laik kacamatanya.

"Apa yang membuat Oppa yakin Wookie Umma akan menemui seorang namja."

"Umma hari ini berpenampilan terlalu cantik, dan aku tidak suka jika Umma berdandan cantik untuk namja lain, Umma hanya boleh cantik buat Appa dan aku." Mendengar itu Eunhyuk akhirnya mengerti dan mengangguk setuju.

Plok plok plok

Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan dan bersorak sambil memberi semangat dan dukungan pada tunangannya.

"Yeeyy Oppa keren, semangat Oppa, tapi ngomong-ngomong memang Oppa tau dimana mereka bertemu?" tanya Eunhyuk saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Hehe tidak tau." Donghae nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Emm, kita cari mereka saja Oppa." Usul Eunhyuk.

"Ah, benar juga sekalian saja kita berkencan bagaimana?" Eunhyuk langsung berbinar mendengarnya.

"Jinja?" Donghae mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kajja, kita berangkat sekarang." Eunhyuk menggandeng lengan Donghae dan keduanya keluar dari rumah setelah pamit terlebih dahulu pada Sungmin.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." Gumam Sungmin yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil menatap kepergian anak dan calon menantunya.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk di kursi restourant yang dekat dengan jendela memperhatikan beberapa kendaraan yang melaju sambil menikmati secangkir moccachino hangat.

Tap tap tap

"Sudah menunggu lama Oppa?" Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum begitu melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi di tunggunya akhirnya datang.

"Anio, Oppa baru menunggumu beberapa menit yang lalu." Ujarnya, di perhatikannya penampilan kekasihnya, "Kau cantik."

Blush

Ryeowook merasakan pipinya merona begitu mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya.

"Aku selalu berpenampilan seperti ini Oppa, dan menurutku biasa saja." Kilahnya.

Yesung tersenyum lembut, "Duduklah."

"Ne." Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku pesan jus jeruk saja." Jawab Ryeowook, Yesung memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan minuman pesanan Ryeowook, tak lama pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa pesanan Ryeowook.

Di sisi lain di sudu caffe seorang namja dan seorang yeoja tengah sibuk mengamati atau memperhatikan Ryeowook dan Yesung dari kejauhan, jarak mereka hanya terhalang tiga meja jadi kedua orang yang di yakini sepasang kekasih ini bisa leluasa memperhatikan kedua orang di depan sana.

Mereka berdua adalah Kim Donghae dan Cho Hyukjae, sepertinya kedua pasangan ini berhasil mengikuti Ryeowook.

Flashback

"Oppa yakin tadi Wookie Umma berjalan kearah sini?" tanya Eunhyuk yang berjalan di sebelah Donghae.

"Ne, Oppa yakin sekali." Jawab Donghae, di edarkannya pandangannya ke berbagai arah.

"Chagie, lihat itu Umma." Tunjuknya pada seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan halte.

"Ah benar, sepertinya Wookie Umma akan segera naik bis itu."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita juga harus naik, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan." Donghae mengingatkan.

"Ne." Kedua pasangan itu pun kemudian masuk kedalam bis.

Flashback off

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua akhirnya berhasil menguntit Ryeowook yang akan bertemu dengan Yesung.

"Kau lihat chagie, Umma benar-benar telah membohongiku, apanya yang bertemu dengan yeoja, jelas-jelas dia menemui ahjussi berkepala besar itu." Dumelnya.

"Tapi sepertinya ahjussi itu orang yang baik, Oppa." Donghae memicingkan mata, mengamati tiap gerak-gerik namja berkepala besar di depan sana.

"Ani, dia pasti orang mesum yang suka menggoda wanita cantik."

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu Oppa, mungkin ahjussi itu memang teman lamanya Wookie Umma, lagipula wajar saja Umma berbohong Oppa kan sering melarangnya untuk berteman dengan namja."

Mata Donghae berkilat tajam di balik kacamatanya dan terus mengarah pada obyek di depan sana berbagai pemikiran negatip tentang namja berkepala besar itu muncul di otaknya, apalagi ia kini melihat tangan namja berkepala besar itu bergerak perlahan dan meraih tangan Ummanya.

"Itu, itu, itu, apa-apaan tangan ahjussi berkacamata dan berkepala besar itu." Omelnya tak jelas menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pasangan Yewook, bahkan dirinya tidak sadar jika kini ia tengah menyantap makanan yang di pesannya dan hampir menyemburkan spageti yang ada di mulutnya jika dia tidak buru-buru menelannya tadi.

"Oppa makanlah dengan benar." Protes Eunhyuk yang sudah menahan malu setengah mati melihat kelakuan tunangannya, dia lebih memilih menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya daripada memperhatikan kelakuan sang tunangan.

"Hehehe, mian habis Oppa terlalu kesal melihat... ya! Lagi-lagi dia berulah." Omel Donghae lagi saat melihat Yesung mencium punggung tangan Ryeowook.

"Oppa lebih baik kita pulang saja ne." Ajak Eunhyuk.

"Wae Chagie? Bukankah kita baru sebentar disini."

"Habis Oppa kekanak-kanakan sih, coba lihat orang-orang memperhatikan kita tadi." Ketusnya.

Donghae memperhatikan sekelilingnya, orang-orang di sekitarnya memang ada yang melihat kearahnya dan ada juga yang cuek.

"Ne, baiklah Oppa minta maaf, dan sebagai gantinya kita jalan-jalan bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, kajja." Donghae meletakan beberapa lembar uang di meja sebelum keluar dari restouran tersebut.

Di tempat Yewook.

"Oppa lepaskan tanganku, jangan seperti ini malu." Ucap Ryeowook yang merasa risih karena Yesung belum melepaskan ciuman di punggung tangannya.

"Kau tau Oppa sangat menantikan saat-saat kembali berdua denganmu." Kata Yesung masih tetap di pada posisinya yaitu bibir yang menempel di punggung tangan Ryeowook.

"Tapi Oppa juga harus ingat kita sudah tidak muda lagi."

"Oppa tau." Yesung terdiam sejenak seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Wookie ada yang ingin Oppa tanyakan padamu." Ucapnya serius.

"Apa?"

"Apa dulu saat Oppa pergi ke Amerika, kau sedang hamil?"

"Uhuk-uhuk."

Tbc

Chap 6 dataaaanggg

Happy yewook day para YWS semuanya#someone :telat woii#... kimi sengaja cepet update karena beberapa readers menanyakan Yewook moment di chap kemaren, oke ini yewook momentnya tapi Cuma dikit..mudah-mudahan di chap depan bisa di tambahin ya...

Than's for all

PaboGirl, yulia cloudsomnia, mie2ryeosom, cloudsomnia88, veeclouds, heldamagnae, Ai Rin Lee, dwiihae, Yongwook Kim, UyunelfRyeowook, carthwightelfsuju shawolshinee, ayyalaksita, danactebh, meidi96, snowy mochi, sushimakipark, dirakyu, MyryeongkU, lailatul magfiroh, kyuhykhae.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan...

Pai pai

'Kimidori'


End file.
